Love through friendship
by evilbuffyfan4eva
Summary: Things start to change between Buffy and Xander, are they happy about it? But one thing is for sure Spike isn't.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I could never create something as amazing as joss whedon's Buffy the vampire slayer

Say Thanks To Daryl For Getting Rid Of All The Mistakes I Made =D He Is The Best =D

* * *

The Scooby gang are at the party at UC Sunnydale; they were having a laugh when Xander noticed Buffy wasn't the happy little bee she usually was.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Xander asks moving in front of her, looking down in her eyes.

"It's just if Riley was here we would be dancing and messing around, I guess I miss it a little."

"Well, would you like to dance with me?"

"What about Anya? I wouldn't want to take her Xander away." She smiles up at him.

"She won't mind." He leads her out onto the dance floor and the music turns slow, Xander places a hand on her hip and holds one of her hand with his free hand, Buffy places her free hand on his shoulder, they move to the music they eyes make contact.

After a minute Xander asks "How you doing, having o' the fun?"  
"You know, I am. Dancing with you is way better than trying to hook up with some good-looking guy."  
"I think I liked it better when you were kicking me in my puffy groin." Buffy pulls a face and then laughs, Xander laughs with her there faces get closer and closer until their lips met just for a second they both get lost in it, the world fades away, the music, dancing and the kiss is the only thing they can feel, then the music stops; reality comes back and they separate.

"Um well thanks for the dance Xander I'll see you later" Xander nods and they walk to different areas of the room.

"Okay did anyone else see that?" Willow looks at Anya who is looking very annoyed. She walks over to Buffy

"What the hell are you doing, you can't keep your own boyfriend so you try and steal mine."

Buffy looks at her, W_hat does he see in her?_ "Anya I'm sorry but it didn't mean anything, okay. We've been friends for ages and neither of us wanted that to happen."

"Oh of course not." Anya tries to slap Buffy but the slayer grabs her wrist; Anya pulls ways, walks over to Xander grabs him and walks out.

"Buffy what happened." The witch asks her best friend.

"Huh? Oh um I don't know it just felt, I dunno, right." She looks at the floor ashamed, "I have to go" She walks out the door.

Over on the other side of the room Spike saw this all, _so the boy still likes her, well lets see who gets there first._


	2. Chapter 2

As Buffy walks out of the party to the fresh air outside she sees Anya pulling Xander away; hears her ranting and raving about the kiss, C_ome on it was one kiss it didn't mean anything. _Buffy thinks. Anya and Xander jump in their car and drive off while Buffy turns and goes in the other direction to go back to her home.

At Xander's apartment Anya still hadn't finished having ago at him, "There you were dancing and then kissing right in front of me, I mean don't you like my kisses and having sex with me, you prefer Buffy in bed is that is?"

"Ok for one it was just a kiss and two I haven't slept with Buffy, and yes I like our kisses and everything so Anya stop worrying, I love you and that's how its gonna stay" he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her, but it doesn't feel like it did with Buffy, with Buffy it was full of fire; passion, _Maybe it was the fact that we're not going out and my girlfriend was watching us, yeah that has to be it._ He thinks trying to convince himself, they separate from the kiss, Anya smiles Xander puts a fake smile on, he didn't feel right he felt like he was betraying someone but who, Anya or Buffy? Who did he have feelings for? He didn't know the answers. He just hoped that when he next sees Buffy that his feeling about one of the girls will become clear.

Buffy gets home and walks straight upstairs, she didn't even stop to say hello to her mother or sister. Go walks in her room and to her mirror that has pictures of the gang on; she picks up a picture of Xander, Willow and herself, they are in her garden; all laughing; having fun, _why can't it still be like that? _What was the answer? Was it that Willow and Tara were together and Xander and Anya were going out? Two new people into the group meant more complication, the days on laying in the sun laughing or sitting at Giles's researching demons were gone. Buffy couldn't remember the last time it was just the original Scooby gang hanging out. She didn't hate the other two and didn't want them to leave, but she felt lonely.

She moved to sit on her bed and was still holding the photo when Dawn walked in, "What you looking at?"

Buffy didn't look up; she just answered "Pictures"

"Of what?"

"Dawn what do you want?"

"Nothing" Buffy now looks at her. "Fine, Can I borrow your blue top?" Buffy reaches out grabbing the top that Dawn wanted and throws it at her. "Thanks." She spins and walks out.

"SHUT THE DOOR" but Dawn didn't come back to shut it, so Buffy shuts it instead then climb into bed after getting changed.

The next morning she woke up, the sun was shining bright through her widows where the curtains weren't close. She looks at her clock 11 o'clock. _Opps better get to the magic box for some training. Oh no Xander._

In the magic box willow and Tara had been there for hours, looking at new spells in doing work. Giles was going through some old books, Anya counting the money and Xander was just sitting thinking, he had been doing that a lot lately.

The door opened and shut, "Hey guys." Buffy was dressed in a white strapped top that had Los Angeles written on it, with blue jeans that had gems on the pockets; her hair was in a high pony tail and a bag in her hand with spear clothes. "Giles I'm here for some training."

"Okay just give me five minute"

She walks in and sits at the table Xander looks at her and they make eye contact

"Xander" their eye contact breaks as they hear Anya call Xander away. He follows Anya to the front of the shop, "Why are you doing this to me Xander? Don't you love me?"

"What? Anya I didn't do anything"

"Yes you did you two where looking into each other's eyes, you still love her."

"Ok Anya she is my best friend of course I'm gonna look at her and if we make eye contact that's the normal thing people do." He loses his temper and walks out the shop. Anya turns looks at Buffy, Gives her the evils then goes back to her work.

"You think that was about me?" Buffy asked the two girls that are also sitting on the table.

"Buffy we all know what Anya is like she'll be over it soon." Willow says with a smile then goes back to the work she was doing.

"Buffy, ready?" She looks up, seeing Giles by the training room; she gets up and goes over there.

Outside Xander walks around to the alley behind the magic box, he likes the cool fresh air on his face and going down into his lungs. The sun is bright but is block off by the shops around there, he doesn't know how long he was sitting there with his thoughts but he hears the back door open. He looks up to see Buffy walking out hold a bottle of water and the clothes she was wearing had changed to a white T – shirt with a pair of black tracksuits bottoms.

"Oh, hey didn't know you were out here, I just came out from some air."

He smiles "Good work out?" she nods moving to lean against the walk in front of him.

"Look we need to talk," Buffy starts "I'm sorry. I know that you're going out with Anya and the kiss was a miss take" she is cut off by Xander saying,

"Buffy, with the kiss it felt right and then I was home last night I felt like I was betrayed someone," Buffy looks down and Xander stops talk, he walks over to her lifting her chin with one hand, "I felt like I was betraying you. I still want to Buffy." Their eyes are locked; neither one want to look away Xander moves in and kisses Buffy. She kisses him back it starts off slow, Buffy drops the bottle then her hand go up onto his neck and face while his hands are on her waist. Xander then pushes Buffy back onto the wall making the kiss deeper. Then Buffy's senses notice someone is coming she pushes him away, then the door opens, "Buffy I think we can call it a day with training. Xander I never knew you were out here."

"I just need some fresh air."

"Yes ok." He then goes back inside shutting the door.

"God Buff, how much did you beat him today?" Buffy just shrugs her shoulders.

"Xander that kiss, what was it for?"

"It was to show you, that I want you. I don't want Anya, I want you and have since the day I first saw you, walking into Sunnydale high with the white shirt over a white t – shirt and the small skirt. But if you don't feel the same then-" She kisses him again. That itself told Xander everything he needed to know


	3. Chapter 3

Love through friendship chapter 3

It had been a week since they had started their relationship, of course no one knew. They had both thought it was best to hide it from the group just in case it didn't work out. Although Xander and Buffy had decided that he and Anya should still go out just so there was no tension between them, it hadn't worked like that, he had becoming distance and she couldn't take it so she broke it off with Xander. This all happened in the week and now it was Friday again.

Everyone was at the magic box researching anything and everything. Slaying had been slow so Buffy took Xander patrolling with her and after they had checked the graveyard they went to her house, sneaking him in, and had a few make out session in her room.

Xander was sitting at the table with a book in his hand not really looking at it. He was daydreaming about Buffy and the way her lips felt when he was kissing her. She was tiny and very gentle but she could be rough as well. He liked it.

Buffy was in the training room hitting the punch bag because Giles was exhausted from the train and yet Buffy still wanted to punch something. She was annoyed with something.. He walked out into the main shop. Seeing Willow and Tara looking at the magic books, Anya by the till and Xander sitting at the table.

"Hey. She still training?" Xander asked the sore watcher. He nods and sits down "I'm gonna see if I can help her with anything."

He gets up walks over to the train room. When he opens the door Buffy is still punching the bag. She was annoyed from some reason. She was punching it so much he had the feeling that he would have to fix it again.

"Carefully Buff, I don't want to fix it again." She stops and looks at him. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head. Walking over to the sofa in there she falls back onto it. He walks over and sits next to her.

"I'm just annoyed. You know? I want to… I don't know. I think it's us." He looks away from her. "Xander I didn't mean it like that. I just want to be with you all the time and not have to hide it." He looks back at her happy that she didn't want to call it off with them.

"Why don't we go to your later and have a relaxing night."

"With the whole sneaking you in so Dawn and my mom doesn't see you."

"That always fun." He sarcastically says with a big smile.

Later that night they had managed to get him in without anyone spotting them. Dawn almost caught them but Buffy was fast enough to push Xander into her room.

"So what do you want to do?" Xander asks from her bed.

She walks to the bed saying, "Well, I was thinking maybe more research on Glory."

Xander smiles, placing his hands on her hips he quickly pulling her onto the bed. He straddles her hips "I don't think so." He smashed his lips onto hers in a deep and passionate kiss. They separate when breathing become a problem, Buffy is under him breathing heavy and he loves the sight of her. "I want you."

"You have me" she replies.

He bends down again kissing her neck and moves his hands to undo the buttons on the shirt she is wearing. He pushes the shirt away so

He moves down to her again, kissing her neck and his hand move over her arms and down to her stomach. Her hands move onto his shoulders and back. He kisses her chest making her moan with pleasure. She is wearing a shirt so he starts to undo the buttons, they are open and he continues to kiss her body. He keeps moving down her body till he got to her jeans. He looked at her, she was enjoying this and she didn't what it to stop. He undid the buttons and the zip pulling them off her he throws them to the floor. He looks down at her and she says, "You gonna leave it at that?"

He shakes his head pulling his own cloths off. He was standing there in his boxers, "You sure about this?" she gets up kneeling in front of him. She nods; then moves her hands down to push his boxes off, they feel to the floor and she wasn't amazed at his hardness, she had felt it earlier. He then removed the rest of her clothing and throws them to the floor. They lay back down and he slowly pushed into her, she was so wet it was easy. She felt so tight and hot, and he felt so big and hard. "That ok?" he asks not wanting to hurt her. She nods and they kiss again and he starts moving in and out of her. He moves faster and harder, Buffy is close to climaxing and he won't be far behind. He moves his hand down; rubs her and she comes. Her walls squeeze him making him shoot his seeds into her. They lay there for a moment coming down from their high.

"Um, Xander."

"Yeah baby."

"We didn't use a rubber."

He looks at her rolling off and out of her.

"Opps."

"Don't worry about it. I won't get pregnant; being the slayer kinda takes care of that."

"Does it say anywhere that slayer can't have kids?"

"No. The getting beaten by vampire most night kinda destroys my chances of having a child"

They just lay there not needing to speak. Then they fall asleep.

The next thing Buffy knows she is being woken up by Dawn hitting her door. "Buffy you awake? Can I come in?"

"Um just a minute." She pushes Xander waking him up; she places a hand over his mouth. And then mouths to him 'hide' he gets up jumping into her wardrobe.

"What dawn?" she has covered herself up before Dawn walked in.

"You only just got up? Well anyway Mom says willow called and wants you to go to the magic box at some time."

"Ok thanks." Dawn doesn't leave "What?"

"Why are you naked?"

"I was hot last night. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Can I borrow that black and silver top you brought the other week?"

"Yeah." Dawn goes to the wardrobe. "Actually no. It's not in there. I'll find it and give it to you in a minute."

"Okay" Dawn walks out the room looking at Buffy. Then just before leaving she says "Your acting weird." Then leaves. Buffy sighs and Xander pops his head out.

"You were hot last night" agreeing with her, so she grabs a pillow throwing it at him but he moves out the way of it.

Later Xander was at the magic box after jumping out of Buffy window and going to his apartment to get wash and dressed. Then when Buffy had got to the magic box it was two o'clock.

"Hey guys. Willow, Dawn said that mom said that you called telling me to come here."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now."

"Ok" well I'm going to do some training. Come on Giles."

"Buffy, I am still in pain from yesterday. I think you can have a break from training."

Buffy looks disappointed. She didn't enjoy it that much but at the moment training was a way of getting rid of her anger about hiding her and Xander's relationship.

"Don't worry Buffy I'll help you."

He goes to walk to the training room with Buffy but Spike rushes through the door.

"Spike." Xander says to the smoky vampire. "What do you want?"

"Came to see what everyone is doing. Buffy do you want some help training?"

"Not from you."

"Go on Buffy. Spike will give to something to hit."

"I can do that with a punch bag, the only difference is the punch bag is scarier. Come on Xander."

They walk into the room while Spike wonders around the shop.

"What is he doing here?" Xander always hated Spike but now there was another reason, he 'loved' Buffy.

"Xander, don't worry he'll go soon. I hope."

In the shop Spike is still wondering around and then when everyone is busy he walks to the training room; opening the door he sees Buffy and Xander kissing. They don't hear him come in so he closes the door and clears his throat. They pull apart and look at him.

"Spike, what are you doing in here?"

"Well I was going to help you with training but I see your not training."

"Don't tell anyone!" Buffy says in a harsh tone.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"What do you want?" Buffy says seeing that he wants something.

"One good night"

"You got to be kidding me. " Xander looks at Buffy. "You can't think about doing this." If it meant that he wouldn't tell anyone about them, then yes she would do it.

"Ok."

"WHAT! Buffy no."

"Xander it's the only way he won't say anything. It's just one night."

"I don't care. Let them know. I'm not letting him touch you.

"And how will you stop me?" Xander glairs at him.

"When we gonna do this?"

"Now"

"You said 'one night'"

Spike shrugs "I want a few hours; it'll take us to tonight." Then turns to Xander "Then you can have the slayer back."

Buffy hated that she was going to do this but what else could she do.

Buffy, Xander and Spike all leave the training room, Xander goes to the front of the shop and looks at booked there, he wouldn't look at Buffy. While he did that Buffy looked at the group, "Hey I'm going to go. See how mom and Dawn are. I'll see you guys later." She leaves after looking at Xander but he didn't look at her. She was followed by Spike who had a blanket over him.

They get to the summer's house. Buffy drops her keys on the table next to some flowers, while spike runs in the door and throws the blanket off himself.

"Mom. There you are." Buffy see her mom in the living room, lying on the sofa. She doesn't move. "Mom? Mommy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Joyce lies there on the sofa not moving with her eyes open.

"Mommy?" Buffy moves to her feeling her pulse. Nothing. So she starts to do CPR but it doesn't work, Spike knows this.

"Buffy." He says. Tears were building up in his blue eyes. He could feel that Joyce had been dead for a while. "Buffy!" he says louder but she still doesn't stop. So he walks over to her and pulls her up. The chip is on the edge of going off but he ignores it. "Buffy, look at me. She's gone I'm sorry. But you can't bring her back."

"No, no, no, no. She can't. No!" Buffy can't accept it. She tries pushing away from him but he wraps his arms around her to stop her from doing anything. She needed to calm down. When she does he releases her.

"Buffy I'm going to call an ambulance. I want you to sit in there and not move." He says pointing to the dining room.

"But-"

"No Buffy go. There's nothing you can do." She nods slightly and moves into the dining room.

After a little while Giles turns up. Spike had called him as well. At first he looked in the living room at Joyce. Lifeless and pale. He found it hard to believe that such a kind and loving person could be gone just like that; then he saw Spike, "Where's Buffy?" Spike looks towards the Dining room. Giles walks in there to see Buffy in a chair staring at the floor.

"Buffy?"

"Giles? She's gone. Why is she gone?" She bursts into tears again and Giles falls to his knees pulling her into his arms.

They stay this way until the people arrive to take the body. "I'll deal with this." He says to Buffy and walks to the men by the door after telling Spike to watch Buffy.

It was a few minutes before they were ready to leave. Buffy looked out the window as they put Joyce into the ambulance and drove off. "Buffy." Giles was behind her.

"Where is she?"

"Buffy you know this." Giles's heart sinks for her. She has lost everything and now she was shutting everything out to make this seem unreal.

"Oh God. Dawn" her voice strains with the tears "What am I going to tell her?"

"Buffy I'll do it."

"No. I have to." She walks out the door with Giles and gets half way down the path when he asks, "Do you want me to drive you?"

She shakes her head. "No, someone has to be there with her. Make sure she is ok."

Giles knew she was talking about Joyce. This was to be expected, not being able to understand what was happening but she was talking like she was still alive. So he knew that she would only get more upset before she gets better.

When she gets to the school her eyes are red and stinging. The backs of her hands are wet from where she keeps whipping her eyes. She walks into Dawn's class "I have to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of class."

"I know. Please come with me."

Outside the classroom Buffy tells Dawn what happened. She won't accept too. She falls to the floor in tear, Buffy goes down on her knees and tries to comfort her, but she knows the only bit of comfort would to have their mom back.

It was a long afternoon. Waiting to hear what happened to Joyce. Buffy and Giles where at the morgue, while Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara tried to talk to Dawn at Xander's apartment. She mostly sat there crying on Tara's shoulder while asking why this happened. None of them could answer, as they were also grieving.

Buffy and Giles walked into Xander apartment after finding out everything that was going to happen and signing the papers. Dawn looked up and walked to Buffy, they hugged and didn't let go for what seemed forever. The Scooby gang watched and felt the pain the two girls where going through. Usually Buffy would be the strong one to help everyone, well her and Xander. Xander was more for bring smiles to everyone's faces when there was an apocalypse.

"Buffy." Xander says and she looks at him. "You ok?"

She nods slightly. Xander walks to her and wraps his arms around her. He had totally forgotten why she left the magic box earlier; all the anger he felt had gone. When he looked into her eyes and saw the pain in them he couldn't hate her. "Do you and Dawn want to stay here tonight?"

She nods and whispers, "Please."

"Well I think we better leave you. I'll go by the house and get you some of your thing." Giles says.

"Thanks." Buffy replies. "Can you get Mr. Gordo please?" she adds. Her voice and the question remind Xander of a little girl asking one of her parents for something. He nods and leaves followed by Willow, Tara and Anya. After they have left Buffy looks at Dawn. She had sat back down and had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Are you hungry?" He asks Buffy as she moves over to Dawn and strokes a hair off her face.

"No"

"I'll move her to the bed. Let her sleep."

"Yeah" Buffy replies. Xander moves over to Dawn, picking her up and then takes her to the spare bedroom. He places her on the bed and covers her with a blanket.

When he returns Buffy sits on the sofa with her knees to her chest. He sits next to her. Not to close so she has her own space. "Are you tired?" she shakes her head. When she does he sees a cut on her neck and lightly runs a finger over it. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Buffy!" He looks at her dead in the eye; she gives in.

"At the morgue I went to see mom. It was really her. She's really gone."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but how did you get the cut?"

"There was a vampire there and I didn't know until he throw me to the floor. I couldn't fight him. I was, am too weak. So he pinned me to the floor and tried biting me, Giles came in and stopped him."

He looks at his fingers that just touched the cut and they were red. "It's still bleeding a little." He gets up and gets a cloth and a bandage. "I need to clean this."

"It's fine."

"Buffy please. I'll sort this out then you can go to bed."

"No. I can't I have to patrol later."

"You'll get hurt and it will be more than a small cut I have to clean." He places the bandage over it to stop anything from going it in. "There. Come on." He gets up and takes her hand. Pulling her from sitting he moves into his room. He gets a clean top and some boxers for her. "Here you can wear these. Make you more comfy. Then you can sleep. I'll make some food so if you or Dawn wake up and are a bit hungry there's food."

"Thank you." He walks out the room letting her get change and go to sleep in private.

When she is in bed, although the curtains are closed, the afternoon sun is still coming through them. She tries to sleep but can't so she just lays there thinking of her mom and what she was going to do with Dawn. How was Buffy meant to bring up a teenager? She couldn't look after herself that well. The worries ran through her head and she must have drifted off because when she opened her eyes it was a bit darker. She could only see the outline so some objects. She climbs out of bed and moves out the bedroom to see Dawn sitting on the sofa eating and watching T.V while Xander was in the kitchen. She walks over to Dawn, "What you watching?"

She doesn't answer just shrugs her shoulders, and then turns her head to look at Buffy giving her a sad smile. Buffy's eyes meet hers for a minute then drop to the floor as she moves to the kitchen with Xander.

"How long has she been up?"

"About 2 hours. Giles brought some of your stuff over. So you can get changed if you want, I don't mind."

She nods, "I wanna stay in these. Their comfy." She says with a small smile, going over to the bag she finds Mr. Gordo and hugs him to her chest, then she see Xander looking at her.

"Mom and dad got it for me. Can't remember how old I was I just remember having him everywhere I went. Mom tried washing him once but I wouldn't let her." Her voice strains with tears. She moves over to Dawn and sits down putting an arm around her hugging her.

"Why did this happen? Why mom?"

"I don't know Dawn."

"Why couldn't it be a murderer or one of the doctors that said she was fine?"

"Dawn don't say that. We can't decide who lives or dies."

"Yeah, but the doctors said she was going to be ok. They were wrong."

"I know." Buffy agrees with her, while stroking her hair and holding Mr. Gordo "But at least we got more time with her then we would have if they didn't find the tumour."

"Yeah and most of that time was spent in a hospital."

"She knew we loved her, and you know she loved you right?" Dawn nods. Buffy looks at the plant that was nowhere near empty. "You not hungry?" She shakes her head.

"I think I'm going to try and get some more sleep." Buffy nods kissing her on the forehead and then Dawn walks away back to the room where she came from. Xander joins Buffy on the sofa.

"She loved you too."

"Did she? I mean really. When she found out about Dawn being the key she wanted to protect her with me she said I shouldn't go back. She always looked after Dawn and didn't me, not in the same way. Dad said that the divorce was my fault. Ok yeah that was when all our nightmare were coming true but I have always felt that. Mom was disappointed in me so many times. How could she love me?"

"For some of the reasons I do. Buffy with Dawn she figured out she was the key, as for with you well I don't know what happened but she said you two where arguing. Your mom didn't protect you as much because you are the slayer plus the oldest. The divorce I don't know but I swear it wasn't you. Your mom wasn't disappointed with you. She was so proud. You save the world."

Buffy shakes her head at what Xander was saying. "She was disappointed in me when she found out about Angel, when I ran away, when she found out Angel and I were still together. I have caused her so much pain; people have tried killing her because of me."

"Buffy you saved her all of them time and what parent is happy about their daughter or son going out with someone that is over hundred years older than them? Buffy trust me, she loved you. I could see it in her eyes." Buffy's eyes flood with water.

"I miss her so much." Xander pulls her into a hug with her head on his chest letting her cry. She slowly falls asleep leaning on Xander and he doesn't move her. He doesn't want to disturb her. He closes his eyes feeling her breathing.

Buffy's eyes open to see Dawn walking out her temporary room. Seeing it was Dawn Buffy closed her eyes and rested her head back on the still sleeping Xander. She didn't know what Dawn did but the next time she woke up she sees a note in Dawn's handwriting. Her movements had woken Xander up as well.

"What's wrong?"

"Dawn left a note." She opens it.

Buffy and Xander,

Willow came over and I am at the magic box with her. Giles said he would bring me back when I want to.

Love you loads.

Dawn

P.S You two looked really cute.

Buffy looked at Xander who smiled at her. She really did love him. It wasn't the same as Angel. That was forbidden and her first true love. This was 'in love' him. She could see herself and him in 20 years.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me. Begin here for me. I couldn't of gone back to the house. Seeing her there-" she stops speaking.

"Buffy don't think about her like that. Think of her laugh, her smile, when she used to hold you and tell you everything was going to be ok."

Buffy did. She thought about her 17th birthday. She felt so different and hurt and her mom made her feel safe and the little girl she so wanted to be. Water built up in her eyes. "Buffy don't cry please."

"Sorry but there is so much to plan. Everything needs to be done."

"It's ok I'll help."

It had been two months since Joyce's passing and Xander did help with everything. Buffy and Dawn went back to their house and was coping until Buffy found out Dawn was skipping school. "Damn it, Dawn. This is serious." Buffy says in a harsh voice.

"Why? Why should I care about any of this?" Dawn asks just as mad as her sister.  
"Because they'll take you away!" Buffy shouts back. There is silence while Dawn works out what she means.

"Take me away? What do you mean?" She asks

"They'll take you away from me. That's what your principal told me when you… weren't in the room." She breathes heavily. She holds her stomach.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." A few more second there and then she runs upstairs being sick down the toilet. This was stupid Buffy was feeling sick a lot lately and she didn't know why. Willow said it could be to dealing with Dawn and the house. She was starting to agree because every time she had an argument with Dawn or looked at a bill she would be sick.

Her and Xander were getting even closer now and were finding it hard to keep their hands off each other in front of the group. Xander stayed a few nights at Buffy's house but never let Dawn see him. They were amazed at how easy it was to keep it hidden.

Buffy and Xander were out patrolling one night when they saw Spike. He walked to them and neither Buffy nor Xander look happy to see him. "What do you want?" Xander asked holding Buffy's hand.

"Well I have kept quiet about you two I think I should get what we agreed."

"Piss off Spike?" Xander spits at him.

"Right then, I guess I'll go tell them what's going on between you two."

"Fine." Buffy says. She didn't care now. It's clear Buffy and Xander would be together for a long time if not forever.

"You really don't care? Think of what they will say to you. 'How could you have kept it a secret from us?'" He mimics the Scooby gang. "Think of what Anya will say, you're shagging her Ex, and you really don't care if I tell them."

"Yeah well, we're going to tell them." Xander says feeling that maybe he didn't want Spike telling them.

"Spike please don't tell them. I won't beat you ever again, unless there is a good reason." Buffy tries making a new deal with him. But if it comes to the worse she'll have to do what she would of done last time.

"Slayer, me walking is a good enough reason for you to beat me."

"Well if you think so." She steps forward with her fist ready to hit him but he backs up a little.

"What's this Summers? I can hear it." He says with a smirk.

"What?" Buffy asks dropping her hand down next to her again.

"Oh nothing." _She doesn't know_ He thinks.

"Are you going insane?" Xander asks.

"Yeah must be all them lonely nights."

"Xander?" she whispers to him.

"I don't want you too."

"Me neither, but I don't what him tell our friends. Trust me ok."

_Trust her? What's she mean by that? _Xander thinks.

"Ok Spike." She says with a sigh. "Let's get this over and done with." She walks with him to his crypt leaving Xander to walk back on him own.

It was running through his mind. _Trust me? _He did but he hated that she would sleep with him.

At the crypt Buffy stood there waiting for Spike. He stood in front of her just looking her up and down. Not in a sexy way more like trying to figure something out.

"What?" she snapped

"You really don't know?"

"Know what? That you're a prick? Don't worry I already knew that."

"No, I can hear two hearts beating."

"Maybe cos one of them are mine and the other one is…" she stopped she was going to say his but he was dead.

"You're pregnant?"

"NO! I can't-" that's why she was throwing up. She had missed her period the last two months; she put it down to losing her mom and the stress of everything. Then she remembered the first night she and Xander sleep together, they didn't use protection. "Oh, my God." She pauses not wanted Spike know. "You are so stupid. You think I wouldn't know if I was pregnant? Please. I have had my period every month and I haven't had unprotected sex since Angel."

"Then how do you explain what I hear?"

"You're old age is kicking in."

"Fine if you're not I guess we can get on with this." He moves to her pulling his top off and then undoing his belt. His fingers go to take off her top but she punches him in the face, sending him back a few feet.

"Come on slayer, you agreed to this."

"So. I don't want to, and if we did it, it would be me unconscious or you raping me and I don't like the sound of either of them."

"So what you want me to tell your buddies?" she kicks him in the gut making him fall to the floor.

"You better not tell them, and if you do I will beat you so much you can't move for a week. That or you'll be dust, depends on much you annoy me and Xander." She kicks him one more time but he blocks it and gets ups.

"Come on slayer, why don't you do it now. Kill me then you know for sure that I won't tell." She goes to punch him in the face but he blocks again. His arm goes out and connects with her face sending her to the floor on her back while Spike screams in pain from the chip. She gets up and gives him one of her strongest punches in his face. Then walks out leaving Spike on the floor, as he fell from the hit.

Where's a knock at Xander's door. "Buffy?" She walks in passed him and to the kitchen getting a few ice-cubes and holding them to her lip. Spike managed to hit her so hard one side of her face was red and her eye was watering while her lip was bleeding. She used the ice to stop the swelling on her lip.

"Hey?" she says back to Xander.

"What happened? Or don't I want to know?"

"I didn't. I couldn't. Did you think I would?"

He doesn't reply just looks at the floor. "Xander I love you and I couldn't do that to you. The first time I planned to beat the shit out of him and tell him to leave us along but never did seeing how that's when I found mom."

"So you never had any intention to sleep with him?"

"No, of course not. I don't wanna cheat on you."

"I'm sorry. The things I thought about you. I was so mad at you for agreeing."

"It's ok. It's not like you knew. I would of thought the same."

"How's your lip?" he pulls her hand away to look at it. "Still hurting?"

"Nah not anymore."

"Good." He bends down brushing his lips against hers. It starts off soft and gets deeper. He moves to her neck wrapping him arms around her waist. She moans his name. He loved the sound of her when she moaned. His hands go to lift up her top but she pushed away.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… nothing I just need to go home see if Dawn is ok."

"Oh. Ok want me to drive you?"

She shakes her head walking to the door. "No thanks. I still need to do a quick patrol."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye."

He shuts the door looking upset she didn't want to stay but he believed her about the Spike thing.

Buffy doesn't go on patrol but goes to a shop and buys and pack on pregnancy tests. When she gets home she makes sure Dawn is asleep then goes into the bathroom and does the test. The first one she didn't believe, it was positive. Then the next one was positive. After 5 tests she couldn't deny it. Her and Xander were going to have a baby. What where they going to do? Glory was getting dangerous. Buffy decided not to tell Xander, with the battle coming up there was a high chance she would lose the baby. Now all she needed to do was to keep away from Spike if he hears the two heartbeats again he will know for sure that she was pregnant.

Buffy was right the battle was coming she just didn't realise how fast it would come. She was hiding from Glory with Dawn, Xander, Anya, Willow, Giles, an insane Tara and Spike. The one person she wished wasn't there he was. He hadn't said anything about the heartbeats, although they should be stronger now. Buffy was 4 months gone now and luckily not showing, she often wondered why. If it was to do with being the slayer or maybe she was one of the people that didn't show. She was just glad about it and that her morning sickness wasn't bad. She was only sick when she got stressed. She was scared to go to any scans. Seeing her baby on a screen might make her feel more attached to it then she already was, if that was possible, and if she was going into a fight with a god that was a bad thing to do. She cried, she didn't want to lose the baby.

At the moment they were in the magic box planning what to do. They think they have it sorted but Buffy needs weapons so her and Xander go to her house. When they are there Buffy looks at Xander in the eyes holding his hands.

"Buffy don't. Don't say what I think you're going to, please."

"I don't think I am going to say what you think I'm going to say." There's a pause. He waits for her to finish. "Xander we're not all going to make it. If that happens, look after Dawn."

"Buffy!" he complains, he didn't want to hear this.

"Listen. I'm also four months pregnant."

"What?"

"I can't say that he or she will survive. But I wanted you to know that. I'm sorry if we do lose the baby, but I can't not fight."

"We're having a baby." He says trying to touch Buffy's stomach but she pushes his hand away.

"Xander don't get to attached. It's killing me to know that I could, and most likely will, lose this baby tonight." Both their eyes are shining with tears.

"But we could fight Glory a different way. We'll keep you away from it." She shakes her head.

"Xander, you know we can't do that."

"But this child could be something special. He or she could be the next superhero." Xander's attempts at stopping Buffy from fighting wouldn't work.

"I thought about that. If she or he is then they will survive. Anyways we better hurry. I'm sorry." She walks up the stairs to get what she needs leaving Xander downstairs looking at where she was just standing thinking of his unborn child that will soon die.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long time i took to update. but I was having trouble writing this. well anything hahaha. well I'm also sorry for any mistakes there are.

i have also posted a story on fictionpress have a look at : .com/u/681695/evilbuffyfan4eva i hope its emotion. Please have a look I need feedback on it =D

Buffy and Xander got back to the magic box and they hadn't spoken. If Xander tried to talk about the baby then Buffy would tell him to leave it alone. He couldn't say anything else. He found out that he and Buffy where going to have a baby. He couldn't think of anything else.

They made their way to the magic box and sorted everything out. Then walked to the battleground.

Buffy had let the Buffybot fight Glory using the Dagon sphere to weaken her. Although Buffy knew she had to fight she didn't want to. If the Buffybot were able to stop Glory, the real pregnant Buffy would be happy. But of course that isn't how it happened. Buffy had to take over for the Buffybot as her head was hit off by Glory. Buffy then got a few good hits in but Glory landed one on her stomach. Throwing Buffy a few feet backward. She felt pain in her stomach and knew her baby was dying. She felt terrible but she had to keep fighting to save Dawn.

She was able to stop Glory and then was able to get to the top of the tower. The portal had opened and now Buffy was going to lose her little sister. She had already lost her mom, her and Xander's unborn baby and now Dawn too. Buffy couldn't cope with this. There had to be a different way. Then as if there was a magic force helping her Buffy realised that she could save Dawn. Dawn was made from her. They shared the same blood. The blood needed to stop flowing for the portal to close. That was it. 'Death is you gift.' Buffy was made for this. She knew her life would be short. She had already died once so this feeling that she felt in her gut was known. The pain to know that she would be leaving everyone behind her and the feeling that she is doing the right thing. She looked Dawn in the eyes and knew she had to do this.

From down on the group most the fighting had stopped. The Scoobies looked up at the two Summers. They could only see two dots. One in white; one in black. Buffy had worn a white top and black pants making her easy to see. But Dawn in a dark dress. Making her the darker of the two. They watched waiting to see what would happen. They all knew that Dawn was going to have to die if they would save the world, but they all knew Buffy wouldn't let her die. Then they see someone moving to the end of the platform; jumping, hitting the portal. They heard a scream that was muffled by the patrol. The scream was hard to listen to. There was so much pain held within it.

Then in front of them they saw the body of the slayer. Not what they expected. The portal closed; the sun was rising. Buffy Summers had died at sunrise. She spent so much time in the dark with the monsters; it was good that she had the sun on her. She deserved to have the sun.

The Scoobies look at the body; she had a small smile on her face. She looks peaceful. The gang looks at her while Dawn made her way down the stairs crying.

Xander looks at her. Then at her stomach. His child gone. Buffy was right, he shouldn't of gotten attached.

The Scoobies took a few minutes to try and process the information that they had just got. Their friend, their slayer, their sister, their world gone and would never return. She meant a lot to each of them. To Dawn a sister, to Xander his love, to Willow her best friend that help her and saved her, Giles his slayer and the daughter of his heart. To the rest they were very close friends.

The sun rose higher and higher. They made Spike go to his crypt so he didn't burn while Giles carried Buffy's lifeless body to the magic box. Tears blurred his vision but he got there. He placed the slayer on the table. She was so calm he kept telling himself she was asleep and would wake up any minute. But she didn't.

Willow and Tara took Dawn to their dorm room. Being at her house was the last place she wanted to be. She lost her mom and now Buffy. The house was covered in their stuff. Dawn was weak from the last few days and then the mourning of her sister only made her weaker. She hadn't stopped crying and the two witches didn't expect her to any time soon. As for Tara she hadn't let the tears fall. They where there waiting to come but she held together for Dawn and Willow, who had also let a few fall but held most them back for Dawn too.

Giles, Anya and Xander where making Buffy's body comfy in the basement. They couldn't take her to a morgue; they didn't know what they were going to do. They couldn't focus on anything, couldn't see what was real and what was fake. When they made sure Buffy was comfy, if a corpse could be comfy, they made their way to Willow's dorm. They sat in silence. Not being about to think of words until Dawn broke the silence.

"Is she in hell?" Everyone looked at her. Then pain grew in all their eyes. Giles could see where the teenager was getting this. Glory was a hell god trying to open a portal to her hell dimension so it was easy to think Buffy was trapped their but, Giles knew, as did the others, that a fighter; good people, which Buffy was, go to heaven if that existed so he replied,

"No Dawn, She is safe now. No one can hurt her ever again." Dawn nods then continued to look at her glass of water.

On the other side of the room Xander sat, not moving. "Xander?" Willow says. He doesn't do anything. So she moves closer to him. "Xander?" she says louder. He looks at her. Willow, his friends since, well forever. They have been through so much and they were still here. Buffy protected them and now she was dead and they were still here. It wasn't fair, she was the one fighting every night to save people, the one risking her life and now died because of something that she did to help the world, again. The powers that be took her life away, made her the chosen one, they took her first true love, her cousin, her mother, her baby. For what? To be tortured in hell? To be taken away from the people she loved?

"How could this happen to her? Why did it happen to her when she was…" Xander cuts himself off knowing that Buffy hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy.

"When she was what Xander?" Willow asked in a low and soft voice.

"Nothing. Just she was the slayer she was so strong and she doesn't deserve to meet a death like that."

Then Dawn says, "It was my fault. She died because of me."

"No." Giles says firmly. "She chose to do it because she needed to save the world and wouldn't let you get hurt. No matter what. You didn't course it." He hoped that would bring small comfort to the young girl.

That night no one sleep they couldn't, if they fell asleep then they would have pictures of Buffy jumping into the portal in their head or her dead body. Xander keep thinking of her cold body alone in the magic box and that she shouldn't be there. She should be in Xander's arms with him covering her with loving kisses.

The night was hard for everyone to pass and getting ready to bury Buffy was also hard but they found a nice place that was calm and no one saw so it was most likely that Buffy wouldn't be found, or at least her grave.

When they buried her Angel was there with the Scooby gang. He was crying, quietly on his own. While the gang where together, Xander stood at the end of the grave looking at it. His love and unborn child was under the dirt, in a wooden box. That wasn't where they belonged. Giles walked up to Xander and said quietly that they were leaving to go to the summers' house. Xander had been so deep in thought that he didn't realise they were leaving. He followed them with Giles next to him.

Willow and Tara had moved into the house with Dawn. So she was looked after.

At the summers' house they sat in the living room. Dawn was holding Mr. Gordo. She was still lost but Angel also looked like that. He had lost his true love. Xander understood what Buffy and he had but that was the past and now it didn't mean as much. Buffy was with Xander.

Everyone kept asking Dawn and Angel if they were okay. It was obvious why everyone was asking her but when they keep asking Angel if he was okay and saying that Buffy still had feeling for him Xander just wanted to shout out that he and Buffy loved each other.

So he did.

He didn't mean to but everyone was in the living room and Angel said.

"I feel like no matter where she is she will have a part of me in her. Like she is for me."

Xander calmly said, "You might feel like that but she really did have something of mine in her." Every head turned and looked at him.

"Xander? What do you mean? Buffy loved us all and we all loved her but-"

"NO! It wasn't the love at you all feel for her it was different. I was in love with her. She loved me."

"Yes she did and she, she will always hold our love no matter where she is."

"NO YOU DON'T GET IT! SHE WAS HAVING MY BABY!" his anger was so high he couldn't control what he said. From the shocked looks on their faces he had realised what he had done.

"Buffy and you where having a baby?" Dawn asked looking up at Xander who had stood but when he lost his temper. He looked at her slowly sitting down while he nodded.

"She was pregnant when she jumped?" Dawn asked another question and Xander nodded again. "Not only did I let her die I also made her baby die." New tears fell from Dawn as she cried. Xander's cheeks where wet with tears too but they fell silently.

"When did she get pregnant?" Giles asked though his shock.

"Four months ago. I didn't know until the night of the battle. When we came here she told me that I needed to look after Dawn and that we are going to have a baby, were going to have a baby." He corrects himself. "She told me not to get attached to it. I think she knew that they wouldn't make it. She properly felt that to save Dawn and us she would have to sacrifice herself." Xander say. The way she was talking to him made him fell like that. The way she was telling him not to get attached to the baby, she must have known.

"Was it a girl or boy?" Dawn asked. She wanted to know if she would have had a niece or nephew

"We don't know. Buffy didn't go to any scans. She didn't want to see it I guess. Going to a scan would have made it real."

"When did she say all this? When you came here? Like 'Hi Xander I forgot to mention I'm pregnant with your child and it might die tonight." Anya says angry that he and Buffy had be an item behind their backs. Everyone was looking at her. Everyone was upset about this secret that they keep but they all understand that it must have been hard for them both to know that their child would die.

"She didn't tell me anything apart from that she was pregnant. I found a note in her room. She wrote it when she was up there getting weapons I guess."

"Why did you two keep your relationship a secret?" Angel asked. He wasn't mad at Xander or jealous he was okay with everything about what was being said apart from that Buffy knew she was going to lose this baby.

"We didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't know how long we would be together. We didn't want there to be any tense feeling in the air. So we were going to tell everyone when we knew what we really felt for each other. I was going to say to her that we should tell you after Glory but I guess that didn't work."

Silence fell upon the room. Everyone thinking, not only about Buffy begin dead but what would have been the newest Scooby member.

Hours passed, not much was said about anything. They just sat there. Dawn has fallen asleep where she sat so Xander moved her to her room. When he placed her on the bed she slightly woke up. "Xander, was Buffy happy with you?"

"Yeah."

"Was she happy about the baby?"

"She was sad that we were going to lose it. So I think she really wanted it."

Dawn being half asleep she didn't realise how much this hurt Xander to talk about.

"Well now she can rest with her baby."

"Yeah." Xander says though the tears, his voice straining while he held them back.

Dawn fell asleep again so Xander kissed on her on the forehead and walked out the room. Moving to the Buffy's bedroom, he looked at her bed, her clothes. Everything in their was what he loved about her. She was the slayer, strong, tough but her room was made for a girl, for Buffy. With a few teddies on the bed, pictures over her dressing table, clothes thrown over a chair. He smiled at the thought of them just laying on the bed with Buffy resting on him and they talked. He didn't realise how much of her childhood hurt, with her dad leaving and her cousin's death. He couldn't believe Buffy had turned into the perfect women she was.

He stood there for a few minutes before Willow came up behind him.

"You two make a cute couple."

Another smiles, "Thanks Will."

A few days later Willow was researching the dead and then found a spell that would resurrect someone. The things she needed for it was easy to get apart from a few items but if this worked then they would have Buffy back.

After more searching and collecting the item she could, she called Tara, Anya and Xander to a meeting. Everyone in the group thought I was about the slaying. So they didn't question what was going on, but at the meeting Willow told them what she had found and that they could do it in a few days if she got the last things she need, she would have got them herself but she didn't know from where.

"Anya I need an urn of Osiris. Can you have a look around for me?"

"Sure." That was that sorted and the last thing Willow needed she was going to get on the day before they did the spell, as it needed to be fresh.

Another two days went by and they meet again in Xander's apartment.

"The urn of Osiris." Tara says holding it in her hand looking at it.  
"You really found it." Willow says amazed.  
"Yeah. It wasn't easy. I went through every supplier the Magic Box has." Anya says telling them how she tired getting it.  
"You used a Magic Box supplier? What if Giles finds out?" if Giles found out he would stop them, they all knew that messing around with this could really hurt someone. But they knew that if it went right they could have Buffy back.  
"He's too busy not leaving to pay attention to me. Besides, I ended up getting it on eBay."  
"You found the last known urn of Osiris on eBay?" she says shocked.  
"Yeah, from this desert gnome in Cairo. He drove a really hard bargain."

"Well at least we have it." Willow says smiling. She was now holding the urn. This was going to give her best friend back, no matter what Willow would do this.

"So, when are we going to do it?" Xander asked, he was so happy at the thought of getting Buffy back but he was scared. What if she came back different?

"Tomorrow night." Willow replied.

"Yeah, great." He says not as enthusiastic as everyone else. "Willow are you sure about this. It feels wrong."

"It is wrong." Tara said, she above anyone believes in the natural order of thing but she has to agree with Willow having Buffy back would be so good, good for them and the world. So really by breaking the rule of life and death to save the lives of millions of people can't be too bad.

"Maybe something can go wrong, maybe this will bring Buffy back but at a cost."

"Xander she is in hell because she saved us. She is being tortured there for something she did to help us all. She could be trapped there, trying to get out and I'm not going to leave her there." Her eyes glistening with tears.

"Okay." He says still unsure.

"Xander I thought you would be the happiest to get her back. There is also a chance that this spell will resurrect your baby as well." His eyes widen. Then she quickly adds, "It is a maybe nothing is positive. But there is a chance." He nods.

Would he get his baby and Buffy back? Would they be okay? He really hoped they would, having Buffy back would make him happy again, his heart was missing her too much and it felt like sooner or later his heart would just give up. But if he got them both back then everything would be perfect.

The next day it was bright and warm, Willow went to the peaceful pond with grass and trees around it. What she had to do was painful not only for her but for the deer that she had to have the blood of.

The ingredients were set and the gang knew what they had to do. That evening the gang met in the graveyard saying they were going to patrol but instead they went to the grave they hated the most. It was for their friend making it wrong.

When it was midnight they started the spell. It was scary. There were lights and snakes and loud noises. When the spell was done they didn't know what to do. Did it work? If so Buffy was lying in her coffin, trapped. But if it didn't work and they dug her coffin but to open it they would see Buffy's rotting body. Everyone had this image of Buffy; she was beautiful, healthy and strong. None of them wanted to see what had happened to Buffy's body in three months of being buried, but if they didn't dig her up then she will suffocate and that's going against what they just did so they started to dig though the wet dirt. They get down to the coffin fast but they all stop when they see it. Will they find a rotten Buffy or a living breathing one? No one can move this could destroy their memories.

They stand there for about a minute, no one saying anything. Then they all hear a scratching noise. So they all burst into action. It could be Buffy scratching at the coffin. They all jump out the grave and Xander leans down to open it.

What he saw amazed him. Buffy alive. He jumped Down into the coffin and lifted her up in his arms she clung to him. Willow looked at them. They really were a sweet couple. Then she saw Buffy's hands. Her fingers were bleeding. It must have been about five minutes since they finished the spell. Willow looked at the coffin inside and saw that the martial on the lid was ripped. She felt sick knowing Buffy was in that small box alive, not knowing if she was able to get out.

Buffy and Xander held each other for a bit longer then they let go slightly, Buffy looked scared. Did she remember who they were?

Xander looked into her eyes but she wouldn't look at him.

"Buffy?" she still wouldn't look at him. "You okay?" she was shaking. She looked cold and scared. It was night and there were a lot of trees around so the shadow might be reminding her of the evil that hide itself from her. That's what the four thought anyways, the truth was Buffy didn't know what she was feeling.

"Come on Buffy give me your hand, I'll help you up." Willow says putting her hand out to help Buffy climb 6ft out of the grave. Seeing as she was only 5"3 she couldn't even see above the dirt. Xander could only just see out of the grave as he is 5"11.

Buffy looked up at Willow and then her hand. There was Tara on one side of Willow and Anya on the other side of the grave while Xander was a few inches away. His hands were still on Buffy waist. She was too enclosed, trapped. She needed to get out of there so she jumped out of the grave and ran off into the woods.

"Buffy!" everyone called after her. They quickly start racing after her but soon couldn't run anymore apart from Xander. He kept running, he had to find her. Soon he did.

She was in an ally in one of the corners, hiding. "Buffy?" He walks to her and hears that she is crying. "Buffy? Don't cry your okay now." He moves closer to her and she doesn't show any since of running so he bends down in front looking her in the face. She was pale. Not surprising as she has been dead for three months.

"No one will hurt you here."

"I know." She says in a weak voice. "No one was hurting me anyway."

"What?"

"Xander you all thought I was in hell and I wasn't, I was in heaven."

"Buffy, we didn't know. I'm sorry. We just wanted you back." She nods understanding what he is saying. "Come on, I'm taking you home." She doesn't move. "Buffy, please I'm so sorry and I know it doesn't mean much but I really am. We need to get you home and clean. Your hands must be really hurting." She still doesn't move. "It's either come with me or have to find your own way back and as its Sunnydale there will be a few demons out." She then looks at him, the vampires, demons; the things that go bump in the night she needed to kill again. How could she when she had lost one of the most special things to her? Her baby. He helps her stand, not using your muscles for three months and then having to run like that really hurts. Xander could see that Buffy was weak so he picked her up and carried her to the Summers' house. When he went in the door and placed Buffy down she looked around the rooms.

"It's different." Dawn hears this from the kitchen and goes to see what sounded like her sister. When she got to the door way she saw Buffy. She was in the clothes that she was buried in. Her hair was a mess, fingers bleeding but she didn't see that, she saw her eyes. She was Buffy. Dawn walks to her and wraps her Buffy, who does the same.

"Are you really here?"

"Yeah, I'm back." She says putting on a fake smile, for everyone else she would pretend she's fine but to Xander she didn't need to.

"Dawn, I'm going to go sort her out. Can you make her some food?" Dawn nods and Xander leads her upstairs.

In the bathroom Buffy stood in front of the mirror looking at the mess she was in. Xander came in and shut the door he had a pair of nightclothes for her.

"I'm sorry." She says not looking away at the mirror. Xander followed her eye line and saw she was looking at her stomach. Was she talking to him or the maybe dead, maybe alive, baby?

"Buffy?"

"It's dead. When I was fighting, Glory hit me and the pain shoot through me."

"Buffy, the spell might have brought the baby back too."

"Small chance."

"I'm willing to believe it."

"Well I'm not. It's dead. End of story. No hope, means it won't hurt when we know for sure."

"Buffy, there has to be some part of you that wants it to be true."

"Of course I want it to be true." She was angry, she wanted this baby so much.

"Of course, I'm sorry." He puts the clothes down on the side and pulled Buffy to look at him. "Going to get you cleaned up, fed and off to bed." He tries to cheer her up with a rhyme but is doesn't work.

"Come on, let's get this dress off you." He places him hands on the martial and pulls it off. She skin is pale unlike the last time he saw her naked. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned her body. She could have a bath tomorrow when she was feeling better. Xander washed her. She was still slightly shaking. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You can't tell them." She looks at him.

"About what?" He asked, everyone knew about them to being a couple so he really hoped she was talking about that.

"Where I was." She stays calm while saying this to him. "They won't understand. If they knew where I was they will find it to painful."

Xander nods.

"Well do you want to see everyone?"

"I don't know. Did Giles know about what you were doing?"

"No. Only me, Willow, Tara and Anya. Spike, Dawn and Giles didn't know anything. We knew Giles would stop us. If we told Dawn and it didn't work then she would hurt even more as for Spike well, well I didn't want to tell him knowing what he would be like."

"He knew. About the baby." She says seeing the confused face he was wearing. "He heard two heart beats the second time he tried making a deal. That why that night I left yours so quickly. I did the test. But I didn't admit I was pregnant to him. I just said he was insane." She looks downs sadly, "I guess I don't need to lie about not being pregnant now."

"Buffy please stop. We will find out soon. Until then have a small hope."

"I can't." she says a little louder than a whisper. "I can't lose it again." Xander had put Buffy in a soft top and pants. Then wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think anyone is downstairs apart from Dawn?"

"Spike was looking after her. Giles is properly at the magic box. He is still really sad about, you know. You were like his daughter, you where his world. I'm not saying the rest of us didn't miss you but I'm saying that he loved you like family. But… I don't know what I'm trying to say. We all missed you and so happy you are back."

Buffy kisses him on the cheek and then softly on the lips.

"I missed these lips."

"I all of you." They smile looking deeply into each other's eyes. "Come on let's get you some food."

They walk downstairs seeing that the gang were in the living room, including Giles. Dawn had called them saying Buffy was there.

Buffy walked to Giles and they hugged.

"Oh, God Buffy. You're alive. And you're here." He hugs her; she lays her head on his chest.

"Dawn told me, but I didn't really let myself believe..."  
"It'll take a little getting use it"  
"It's, uh ... you're..."  
"A miracle?"  
"Yes. But then, I always thought so."

She smiles, pulling away from him. She was glad she was back. being heaven but in pain wasn't nice.

She looked around to see everyone else.

"Hey." She says looking at them. They were her friends, some of them for 6 years but she felt out of place. A lot had changed in three months and she didn't know if she could fit back into everything. Willow walked to her and wrapped her arms around Buffy.

"I'm so glad you back."

Everyone was. They all sat around the living room just talking about what happened in the past three months. No one mentioned the baby or that they knew Buffy and Xander were a couple. They would give Buffy time to adjust to being back again then Buffy and Xander could decide what they would do.

Buffy went upstairs and fell asleep quickly.

Everyone down stairs was talking about the spell they performed and they talked about what they would do next. They decided not to let Buffy know about the relationship not being a secret. Maybe she wasn't ready for everyone to know. Whatever they did now they would make sure Buffy was okay with.

Buffy lay in bed, she woke up after a few minute because she had a nightmare of her baby. In pain. She was thinking of what was going to happen. Will Xander and her still be the same?

He came in the room as she was thinking of him, "Xander, what if the guys see you in here?"

"I said I'd come and check on you. When they leave I'll come back ok."

She nods and he leaves again. After a few more minute everyone leave apart from Dawn. Xander made it look like he was leaving, as he knew Buffy would be watching out of her bedroom window. He then doubled back and went to her room. Climbing through the window just to give the effect that no one knew.

In Buffy's room they lay in bed, Buffy in his arms, she moves his hands to her stomach and he rolls over looking him in the eye and pushing his hands away.

"Stop it!"

"What? Buffy I want this baby and I am hoping for the best."

"Xander if we get a test and we find out I'm not pregnant what will you feel like then? You'll feel even worse."

"But I found out I was going to be a father the night you died. I just feel like I will be a father, even for a few minute."

"Xander, trust me it will be hard when u find out that there isn't a baby."

"I know you scared of getting hurt again. But please, Buffy, what would it mean to you to have my child?"

"It would mean everything to me, that's why it was so hard to go into that fight."

"Just spend one night thinking we could have a child."

"Xander I can't." By now Buffy was sitting up looking at Xander. "It's hard to know that I was in heaven and now I'm not. I don't want to think I have a child, then find out I don't"

"We will Buffy. I'm thinking she/he survived."

"Okay, let's sort this out now." She gets out of bed, looking under her bed she pulls out two pregnancy tests and walks to the bathroom after a few minute she calls Xander. He walks to the bathroom.

"You look at one and I'll look at one." They both hold one. "Okay look."

They turn the test over then look at the results.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry About The Long Time With No Update But A Levels Are Hard And I Have Just Started Them.

I Apologize For Any Mistakes.

And I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter =D

Feedback will help me Write A Lot More as I Have Kinda Lost My Joy in Writing ATM.

They both took a deep breath and looked.

Xander's eye widen at what he saw, he was in shock. Buffy was also in shock. She dropped the test on the floor and looks at Xander. He closed the gap between them and held her small, shaking body to him. After a moment she pushed away from him and turned away wiping her eyes.

"Buffy?" He says putting the test in his hand on the side. She didn't look at him. He couldn't understand her reaction. "Buffy, please look at me." She doesn't so he walks around to stand in front of her. She didn't turn away this time but she didn't look him in the face either.

"Why did this happen?"

He was confused before and now he was even more confused. "Why did what happen?"

She looks at him with a slight anger in her eyes, "Everything is so hard. This is another thing."

"Hey we'll get through this. It's you and me. We can do anything." He said believing it.

"What if we can't? What if everything goes wrong?" she says looking away from him when more tears rolled down her face.

"You're using a lot of 'what ifs'. We are strong together. We have gone through a lot and we are still here."

"Yesterday I wasn't." she says bluntly.

Xander had a sudden pain in his stomach. Buffy was dead. But now she wasn't that was what he had to remember. "You're here now. We are together and I don't want that to change. Do you?" she shook her head. "Good, I love you Buffy." Again he tries to hugs her and she let him. "Buffy, I still can't believe it."

"I know. But now we know for sure." Her tears where less but some still feel down her checks.

"Hey why are you crying? We have our baby back. We will be having a child."

She looks at his eye to see the joy in them. Why was she crying? "Come on. Stop it. You'll get me going in a minute."

"Sorry. But I really thought it was gone. We're actually having a baby Xander."

It wouldn't sink in for either of them. Xander holds Buffy for a little while before she pushed away from him.

"We're going have to tell the gang soon." She says worried.

"I think they will be happy for us." He smiles making her smile.

"You do? What makes you think that?"

"Just a feeling." He would let Buffy tell the gang the news for the second time.

"Come on, we need some sleep." They walked back to the room after they throw the tests away and curl up in bed. Xander instantly wraps his arms around her with his hands on her stomach with hers above his.

"Night baby, night mommy."

"Oh, god. I'm going to be a mom. That's scary."

Xander lets out a little chuckle. "You're going to be a great mom."

"You'll be the best dad. Night daddy."

"Hum, I like you calling me daddy."

"Shut up."

He kisses her on the head and falls asleep.

In the morning Buffy was the first one up. She rolled over to see Xander. Smiling at his messy hair and the cheeky grin on his face. She climbed out of bed and went to Dawns room. She opened the door slightly to see her sister. She was still asleep so she closed the door and moved to what was her mom's room, opening the door she saw loads of Willow's and Tara's stuff. It didn't take her long to realise that they had moved in after her death. _Why did they leave last night? _She thinks. She would ask them the next time she see them.

She walks downstairs and into the kitchen. She was starving. Being dead for three month would do that. She opens any cupboard door and pulls anything out. She didn't care what it was as long as I was in date. She moved into the living room and sat on the sofa. What she had picked up was cookies so she put them next to her so she could reach them easily. She placed a hand on her stomach, "Hello baby." She says in a quiet voice. This was the first time she was letting herself being happy about the baby. Before she knew she would lose it but now, now she was going to have the baby no matter what. One hand was on her stomach and the other was holding a cookie.

When Xander walked down the stairs Buffy turned her head away from the T.V show she was watching to see him walking down the stairs, stretching.

"Xander? What if Dawn sees you?" he looked at her then remembered that she didn't know that the gang knew about them.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll just say I got here early." Buffy didn't think the gang would believe that as he was in his boxers and a top.

"Don't you think you would need to put on more clothes for them to believe you?"

Xander looked down and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's hot?" He said.

Buffy smiled. "It's not hot. I'm actually really cold."

"No baby, you are hot." He smiles at her.

She let out a small laugh. Xander sat next to her and leaned down to him her stomach. "Morning baby. Mommy giving you cookies?"

"No!" Buffy says quickly trying to hide the cookies. Xander raises an eyebrow. "Only one or two."

"Or half a pack?" He saw the packed. They weren't open when Buffy first got them but now there are half the cookies missing.

"Okay. But being dead for three months and being pregnant isn't easy. You want one?" She offers some to him, which he takes.

"Thanks. You know Dawn is gunna want cookies for breakfast every morning now."

"Speaking of Dawn she will be up soon. Can you please go get dressed? Then we can say you came over to check in." he nods and gets up after kissing Buffy on the head and lips.

Then next time Xander comes down the stairs he is in different clothes to what he was in yesterday. "I'm so glad you brought some of your clothing over." He nods in agreement.

"When the gang are here how are you going to explain the cookies?"

"Come on Xand, its cookies, not the end of the world, which is good."

"Well the girls have got this thing about cookies now. After you… you know."

"Died. Xander its only to say. I _was _dead and now I'm not. It's the thing of the past; this baby is the thing of the future."

"Okay, when you were dead they took to eating a lot of cookies and milk. I think it was because Giles told everyone what you said when you where teasing Wesley."

"What? The 'And afterward I get a cookie'? No way. They were eating cookies in loving memory of me?" Xander nods. "That sweet. Did you eat cookies?"

Xander nods again, "Awwww"

"Okay is this hormones?"

"Nope. It's just that is so sweet. Some people think 'what will people be like when they find out I'm dead.' And let me tell you. When you know you feel a lot more loved. For me it makes being here a little better. Well a lot better."

"So you don't want to go back to heaven?"

"Nope." She says shaking her head. "I don't want to leave you or anyone ever again."

On the stairs Dawn had been listening and there was a huge smile on her face. She started to walk down the stairs and looked into the living room to see Buffy and Xander looking at the T.V. _oh yeah Buffy doesn't know that we know. How many secrets are flying around?_ Dawn thinks as she walks into the living room.

"Morning Dawnie." Buffy says and Xander repeats 'morning' after.

"Hey. How you feeling today?" Dawn askers her sister.

"Really good." Buffy was thankful it was a Sunday. That meant that Dawn wouldn't need to go to school and she could get everyone together and tell them her and Xander's big news. If Xander wanted to that was.

"Is that cookies?" Dawn asked seeing them.

"Noooo." Buffy says trying to hide them again.

"You're having cookies. Can I have some?"

"Breakfast first." Buffy said to the younger girl.

"Oh come on. You're having them why can't I?"

"Cause you wasn't dead for three months." Dawn looked shocked when she said that and Buffy saw the sadness come into her eyes. "Sorry." Buffy gets up and walks across to her sister, hugging her. "I'm back now. I'm not going to leave you."

Dawn smiled and nodded her head. "Good. I'll go get breakfast."

"Okay."

After awhile Dawn come in sitting in an armchair. She looked at her sister and her secret boyfriend seeing them leaning toward each other but not touching. She smiled to herself finding it funny.

She was finished eating after a few minutes and looked at both of them. "What we going today?"

"Dunno. What do you wanna do?" Buffy asked.

"Go to the magic box to see the gang?" She smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Sounds like fun. Buffy you be about to see everyone properly."

"Yeah. Okay we'll go soon." She looks down at herself. "Like after I get dressed." She smiles at them. She then gets up and gets dressed. When she was upstairs Dawn turns to Xander.

"So, how is she?"

"She doing fine." Xander smiles.

"Good. Will you tell me if she isn't happy so I can help?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well I better get dressed to."

Dawn gets up and walked upstairs. When she got to the top of the stair she looked towards her sisters room hearing a noise. She walks to her room seeing Buffy looking through her clothes humming a song their mother use to sing to them when they were younger.

"Buffy?" Buffy jumped at hearing Dawn. "Jumpy."

"Yeah. Not used to noise really."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You getting dressed?" Dawn nods and leaves Buffy room to go back to her own room.

After another 30 minutes of waiting Xander was calling up the stair to see if they were ready. "Come on girls. I'm getting bored." Dawn came down the stairs. "Buffy. Come on."

"Go see what's she is doing." Dawn says pulling her shoes on.

Xander walks upstairs and into the room look at Buffy. She was by the mirror looking at her stomach.

"Everything okay?" Xander asks worried that was wrong with their baby.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking. When do you want to tell the gang?"

She had turned to him and looked closely to see if he lied about what he said.

"I'm happy to tell them when you are."

She smiles. He was truly happy with tell the gang when she was ready.

They spend a few more minutes getting the shoes on and grabbing everything they needed then left.

They walked into the magic box at about midday to see everyone was already there.

"Hey guys." Buffy said smiling at her friends for the first time since she got back.

Everyone looks at her and they stand up and walked to her. Buffy hugged everyone in turn and they then sat down at the table. They were staring at Buffy.

"Okay guys I'm not going to disappear if you look away."

They smile at her humour.

"We missed you is all." Willow says.

"I know. I heard about the cookie eating you lot did." Buffy then saw on the table there was another pack of cookies. "And I see that's carrying on." She leans over and grabs one. "I also missed you guys. Thank you."

There was a silent moment; they were just enjoying the feeling of having the whole Scooby gang back together. After a little while Buffy says, "Who come you and Tara left last night. I meant it's obvious you moved in when I was dead so why didn't you stay last night?"

Tara and Willow looked at each other and then Tara said slowly, "We thought we would give you and Dawnie come time." When in actual fact it was so Buffy and Xander could spend time together again.

"Oh, well we were asleep." She sighs happily.

They sat there and continued to look at books and working around the shop until Buffy spoke again. "So, what have you been doing since I was gone?"

The gang looked at each other and then her.

"We didn't do much. We were trying to cope with you not being here." Giles says cleaning his glasses. "The shop was closed for a while, no one went to school or classes and the slaying was taken over by Angel a few nights while he was here."

"OH MY GOD!!! ANGEL. He doesn't know I'm back does he?" Everyone looked at each other and then shake their heads. "I need to call him." She goes to call him but was stopped by Xander.

"I think someone else should call him." Buffy looked at him. _He doesn't think I want Angel right? _She thought to herself but before she could answer herself Xander say, "He thinks you're dead. If you called he will be a little shocked don't you think?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll call him." Xander walked to the phone. It was so tempting to kiss Buffy on the head. But he couldn't.

He was about to put in the number for Angel when he realised that he didn't know it. "Hey where Angel's number?" he asked the group.

"I think it's-"

He was cut off by Buffy saying the number off by heart. She wasn't even looking at anyone but had her eyes on a magazine reading something about fashion. When it was silent she looked up to see all eyes were on her.

"What? You really think I wouldn't know it?" Then everyone realised that just because Buffy hadn't spoken about Angel much after he left didn't mean she didn't have any feeling for him. This make everyone think about how Xander felt about this.

"Hey, Buffy could you dial for me." She gets up and walks to the phone, quickly looking into his eyes to see if he was mad at her for knowing his number. He wasn't which made Buffy feel a lot better.

After she pushed in the numbers she sat down again and this time only pretended to read but she was really listening to the conversation on the phone. She zoned out of the world she was in and just listened to the two men on the phone. It was harder to hear Angel but she could make out the words.

"Hello Angel investigation-"

"Hey Angel it's me."

"Oh hi Xander. Is everything okay?"

Buffy heard the sorrow in his voice and her heart ached for him.

"Yeah everything is great. I have something brilliant to tell you."

"There is only one bit of brilliant news I want to hear and I don't think you have that news for me."

"Don't be too sure."

Xander was so happy it was impossible to ignore it.

On the phone Angel didn't say anything he just waited for Xander to say what he had to say.

"Well Buffy, she's alive."

"What? No. She can't be."

_Why doesn't he believe it?_ Buffy didn't understand why he was saying that.

"Angel man, she is alive. I'll go get her."

Without Xander having to saying anything and before he could turn round to call Buffy over she was there making Xander jump when he saw her. She took the phone off him and took a deep breath.

"Hi Angel."

"Buffy! Is it really you?"

"Yeah." She was near tears. She missed him so much. Yes she loved Xander but she love Angel in a different way. "I'm back."

"Are you okay?"

"Better than you would think."

"That's really, ummm, good. Sorry. I can't believe it."

"It's okay. I know what you mean. It's weird being back. Everything is the same but so different."

"Can I come and see you?"

"Sure. When?"

"I'll leave now. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Why don't you wait for sunset? I don't want you turning to dust."

"I'll be okay. I'll be there soon." And then he hangs up. Buffy puts the phone down and almost silently says, 'I love you'. She didn't mean it as in the way she did when she says it to Xander. Xander was hers now and she was his. They were met to be together in this life, in the living life. If Buffy were a vampire then her and Angel would be together. Or maybe even in the afterlife. But for now Xander was who she loved and wanted to be with.

She walks back to the table and sits as close to Xander as possible. "His coming here. He wants to see me."

Xander smile, "That's good." That was his way of knowing what Buffy was thinking and feeling.

For the rest of the day they were in the magic box just talking or messing around. They went through about 5 packs of cookies.

"We really are going to be fat if we keep eating this amount in one day." Anya says. "And Buffy looks like 3 months without food and then eating cookies has made you gain a few pounds. Buffy looked down and saw the smallest bump. Nothing big just something you have after you have eaten loads and your pants don't fit you anymore.

But this wasn't from eating. Buffy had only had one cookie when she got to the magic box and then nothing. She looked at Xander and they both smiled knowing what it was their child showing. All Buffy wanted to do at the moment was go home and curl up in bed with Xander; looking at her stomach. Although, they couldn't do that. This was making Buffy sad; she wanted to tell everyone but didn't know how.

As she was thinking this Angel come running through the door, as it was still sunny outside.

Buffy gets up from where she was and walks to him. He slams the door shut and looks up seeing Buffy. Small and beautiful as ever. She was walking to him and he got lost. He didn't know what to do.

"Hey. Looks like you have seen a ghost." Buffy says when she was about a foot away from him.

"Almost." Angel leans forward and wraps his arms around her. She returns this by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad that your back."

He let her go and then his eyes widen.

"What?" Buffy said scared something was wrong.

"Nothing." He says quickly. Buffy nods leading him to the gang and sitting down again.

"Hey man." Xander said greeting the dark haired vampire, which he thought he would never like.

"Hey Xander, everyone."

There was an exchange of hi and hellos then everyone settled into talking about whatever they usually talk about.

Angel sat on there not talking but thinking. He could hear a heartbeat. Two heartbeats. He blocked everyone else's out. One heartbeat was Buffy's and the other was inside her. She was still pregnant. Did she know? He didn't want to tell her if she didn't know. Your ex telling you that your pregnant isn't the best way of finding out. So he thought he would tell Xander. But he shouldn't have to hear this from Angel that his girlfriend was pregnant by her ex either? This was confusing. He wanted to do the right thing but he didn't know what that was.

After a few minutes later Buffy said. "Guys, me and Xander have something we want to tell you."

This was the moment everyone was waiting for.

I Have Say Congratulations To Sarah And Freddie For Having Their First Child, Charlotte Grace Prinze (September 19th, 2009). I Hope They Are Have Fun With Their Daughter.

Love Them All So Much.

xxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, firstly i am so sorry for the long time between updating. As you read this chapter your be able to see i have lost the plot on this. so give me idea, what do you want to see? tell me and i will see if i can write any of them.

I also am sorry for any mistakes i have made i hope u can look past them, there will be mistakes as i didn't get Daryl to check it for me as he is ill atm :( and i hope he gets better SOON!!! if not NOW!!! so if any of u wanna say get well to him then ill pass the message on. (so i just said he wouldn't check it but he has for me and i think its so sweet so this has now been checked hehe) [confusing]

Thanks for your support, i appreciate so much.

* * *

Buffy and Xander looked at the Scoobies and Buffy said, "Xander and I, we're going to have a baby."

The group all went "Awwww" and said their congratulations. Buffy looked at the group and smiled, she was so glad she was back here with these. Everything from now on had to get better. The group weren't mad just happy and Spike wasn't there to stick his nose in but the thing that made Buffy happiest was that she and Xander had their baby back.

The group was sitting down and everyone was talking about the baby that would soon be in the group.

Dawn looked at Buffy and says, " I can't believe how many aunts your baby will have." Buffy and Xander gave a little giggle.

"Have you thought of names?" Willow asks.

"Nope, but we haven't thought about anything really." Buffy said.

They keep talking but Buffy fell silent. She was wondering why none of them seemed surprised that Buffy and Xander where together.

"Ermm…guys?" Buffy says and everyone became silent. "How comes you're not surprised me and Xander are a couple?"

The group looked around and was trying to think of an answer when Buffy said, "you already knew didn't you?"

The group quietly nodded and Buffy sighed, "Okay, how do you know? When did Xander tell you?"

"When we had… it was when, just after…"

"You buried me?" Buffy asks knowing it was still hard for everyone to think of her as dead even though she wasn't now. "Don't you mind we didn't say anything?"

"Buffy we came to accept it. It was easy to accept as well." Willow says smiling.

"Did you know about our baby?"

"Yes." Willow answers again. "But we didn't know if we would bring the baby back too so this was kind of a shock because we had no clue if your baby would survive and I'm so happy for you guys that it did."

"It?" Buffy says, "we need to go to a scan make sure it's okay and see if it's a girl or boy."

"How far gone are you?" Dawn asks.

"Well I was four months gone when I died…so I guess four months still."

The group smile at Buffy and Xander, she looked so happy now and Xander had his arms around Buffy's waist, his hands resting on her stomach.

They continued to talk and hours passed. When it got later Buffy got tired so she went home with Xander and Dawn.

At the house Buffy says, "Wait, does that mean when you was walking around the house in the morning and I was worried about Dawn or someone seeing you I was worrying for no reason and everyone already knew?"

Xander and Dawn both smiled and nodded. Buffy rolls her eyes and goes and sits on the sofa with the T.V on. Xander sits next to her and Dawn on a chair. After a while Buffy falls asleep on Xander and mumbles in her sleep. "I love you Xander."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: sorry it is short and for any mistakes, i hope you like it. i normal would write and upload a chapter on wednesday but i am busy this Wednesday so your getting it early.

Enjoy.

* * *

The group continued with their day to day lives and adding little bits about the baby here and there. Buffy and Xander got a appointment for the scan and were moving Xander into Buffy's house while willow and Tara moved into Xander's apartment. Dawn moved into Buffy room while Buffy and Xander moved to Willow's old room while the baby will be in Dawn's old room after a few months.

"Buffy come on, we're going to be late." Calls Xander from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming." She yells back. Another two minutes Buffy still wasn't down.

"Dawn what is she doing?" Xander asked Dawn who was also waiting to leave as she had begged and begged to go with them.

"Knowing Buffy, she will be changing her top then deciding her jeans don't match."

"Yeah sounds about right." Xander replied.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. This baby seems to make me want to pee a lot and yeah, maybe a little I couldn't decide on a top." Buffy said walking down the stairs smiling at Xander.

"You ready to leave now?" Dawn asked impatiently.

"Oo…someone getting stressed?" Buffy said to Dawn.

"No I just want to know if I'll have a niece or nephew in a few months." Dawn snapped and followed Buffy out of the door and then Xander followed wondering how much of a pain his and Buffy's child was going to be.

On the way they started talking about baby names,

"If the baby is a girl I think she would be called Kathryn or Sydney or Helen or Cindy or Joanna or-"

"Dawn! What if the baby is a boy?" Xander asked knowing the youngest girl could go on and on. "We might name him Robby or John."

"Robby or John? Come on you have to be kidding me…Buffy and Xander with baby John. How weird does that sound?" Buffy said joining the conversation about her baby's name.

"Don't you like the name John?" Xander asked.

"Not really. I would think our child would have a more unusual name."

"But I would like a son called John."

"Well maybe the next one." Buffy said with a cheeky smile.

"There will be another one?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Hopefully. Just because this one wasn't fully planned doesn't mean we wouldn't have decided to have kids later on." Buffy replies.

"Awwww I want loads of nieces and nephews." Dawn said happily.

"Yeah well make sure I don't get any for another few years okay?" Buffy said smiling at Dawn.

"Hey, I'm very sensible thank you. Anyways I haven't got a boyfriend."

"Well you might be hiding him like I did." Buffy replied and the noticed that had stopped.

They got into the room and they had started the scan. Everything was okay and she was about 4 months gone almost 5 so had another 4 months of waiting.

"So would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked Buffy.

"Yes please."

"Well it looks like your going to-"

"Wait, I don't know if I want to know." Xander said cutting off the doctor.

"Why not?" Buffy asked.

"Because, well, it will be a nice surprise."

"Yeah but it will be hard to plan for her or him if we don't know."

"Okay, yeah we'll know."

"You're having a girl." The doctor said.

"Yes!" Dawn shouted and Buffy and Xander smiled happily.

"If she takes after you Buffy, she will be perfect."

"She will be anyways." Buffy said while Xander kissed her forhead.


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT AN: the AN at the bottom is very important please read as it depends on what story i continue to write.**

Also sorry if this isn't as good as other chapters and about the mistakes, enjoy.

* * *

They left the scan and we the group in the magic box.

"Hey, how was it?" Willow asked looking up from the table when she heard the bell ring and saw it was Buffy, Xander and Dawn.

Dawn had a big smile on her face and found it hard to stop herself from jumping around.

Buffy and Xander was holding hands and where also smiling. They sat down and waiting for everyone to be there.

"Go on you can tell." Buffy told Xander.

"We're having a…." He paused looking at everyone.

"Come on tell us." Giles said.

"It's a girl." Xander finally said.

There was a aw and they all smiled.

"Giles there isn't any way this baby could become a slayer or something right?" Buffy asked suddenly thinking that slayers are girls and a slayer having a baby girl might result in something.

"I don't know. There had been a slayer before that had a child, but she had a boy. I don't know where he went after his mother was killed."

"That's a shame, we could have asked him if he had better strength and what not then other people." Buffy said.

"I can look into it for you." Giles offered.

"Nah don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." She said smiling.

"So, names?" Xander said loudly. "John-Anna?"

"That was a rubbish attempt to change the name John into a girls name." Buffy said smiling.

"What about Nancy?" Tara asked.

"Oh that's beautiful." Willow smiled. "What made you think of that?"

"It was the name I was going to have for my child, before, you know, I fell in love with girls."

"We might have a baby some day."

"Aww that would be so adorable, a little Tara and Willow." Dawn said. She seemed to be to excited over babies at the moment.

"Erm, Dawn you do know two women can't have a biological child right?" Xander said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I know but they can adopt." Dawn fought back.

"Wow, did a start a baby craze?" Buffy asked. She then saw Anya, Willow, Tara, Dawn and Xander nodding. "Oh, looks like Giles is the only one that doesn't want a child." Buffy teased.

"Oh of course Buffy, me at my age, I would be a great father."

"Who knows? You manage to train with me, I don't think a child could be any worse then that."

"Just wait until yours is born and you tell me." Giles smiled.

"Buffy! We should call her Daphne." Xander smiled happily.

"You mean out of Scooby-doo?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, then we could get a dog call it Scooby, like the Scooby gang."

"Xander!" Buffy stopped him from going on. "No."

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Because I don't want her to be called Daphne. It's like if I said lets name her, Jilly, would you want to."

"No but that's because it doesn't fit."

"And Daphne does?" Buffy asked back.

There was a silence then Buffy said, "I do like the name Celia."

"After your cousin?" Willow asked.

Buffy nods.

"That would be nice." Xander said kissing Buffy's head.

"Really?" She asked, Xander was the father and she wanted to make sure he was happy with the name.

"I love it. I have this image of a little girl with blond hair and a lollypop." Xander said, as he was thinking about the future.

"Look she's taking over Buffy already. You and your lollypops…I thought we got rid of that but oh no, the next generations going to be hooked on them as well." Dawn said jokingly.

After a while Buffy said she needed some air and went out through the training room she it was quiet. She went into the ally and she thought he could sense a vampire, Spike, she then saw a shadow move. He moved closer to it but it disappeared.

This set off a thought in Buffy's mind. _Spike wont let this go. He never will. What's he going to do to my baby?_

Buffy knew that if Spike tired anything she would happily kill him to keep her baby safe.

AN: thanks for reading and I'm very sorry for the long time between updating but I have been having trouble with writing. I also can't leave a story unfinished that is why I keep adding more and more but slowly. But I have come to decide that I can only write one story at a time. So I have updated all my fics at the same time. In the reviews please tell me what fic you would want me to finish first. The one that gets the most people wanted it to be finished I will finish that first then I will finish the fic that came in 2nd place and so on til they are all done. If I feel like updating another fic though I will. But I think this is the best way of updating now as I am making rubbish chapters now. **The voting stops and I will count them on September 10****th**** 2010.**

Again thanks for reading and please review telling me what fic you want me to finish first!


	10. Chapter 10

It was 3 weeks after the scan and Buffy had taken to feeling her stomach hoping to feel the baby kick but nothing happened, this worried Buffy but she asked Giles and he said it could be that Buffy's body was might not be able to feel a kick from the baby but to be safe they went to the doctors to get another scan, this showed the baby was fine.

They drove back to the Summer's house, knowing everyone would be there waiting for them.

"Sure you're okay?" Xander asked Buffy as she stared out of the window.

"Mhm." Buffy answered not really listening to him.

"Buffy!" Xander said louder.

"Sorry what?" Buffy jumped out of her daydream.

"What you thinking?" Xander asked looking at her quickly.

"I was just thinking, after she is born, I don't know if I'll be able to continue with slaying and money will be even tighter then it has been so I'll need a job but we won't have anyone to look after her, there's also spike to deal with, his not happy about this and I don't know how this will affect Dawn, she's doing bad in school anyways and I want to protect her from vampires and demons but they follow me around everywhere and-"

Xander pulled over during her rant, then leaned over and kissed her, pulling him towards her. "Stop thinking." Xander said holding her hand and with his other hand held her head making her look at him. "We are together, we have my job and soon your be on maternity leave. We can work around the money and who looks after our baby girl. As for Dawn, she can either continue with school or get a job, because I'm sure she will be kicked out soon if she doesn't straighten up."

"She's not that back."

"I'm just trying to help here. She will be fine with the baby; she's excited about her coming. The demons, the Scooby gang are here, you know we always stick together, and they all love our baby it's not like they will let her get hurt just like we won't let her. Buffy, we're together and we'll be fine. Okay?"

Buffy nods and they kiss again.

When they get to the Summer's house everyone asked how it went so Buffy told them that the baby is fine and there is nothing to worry about that she can't feel the baby kicking or moving around.

That night Buffy, Xander and Dawn were on the sofa watching the T.V when Buffy jumped up and turned it off.

"You okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, who wants to go shopping?" Buffy smiled at them. She watched Dawn and her face lit up while Xander's dropped.

"Shop?" He looked between the two girls. "At 8 o'clock?" Buffy nodded. "PM?" Buffy nodded again.

"Come on. I want to get baby clothes and a cot and a high chair and diapers. Come on we don't have anything. I wanna make it feel like a baby is coming around here, I want the chaos of baby stuff being everywhere. I wanna hold baby booties knowing our baby will soon be in them."

"Okay. Xander said.

"I want to see the bottles on the side- wait we can go?" Buffy said smiling and watched Xander nod, she then throws herself into his arms.

"I'm going to get my shoes on." With that Dawn runs up the stairs and within seconds she is back. Buffy also gets her shoes on while Xander does the same.

They then leave and go to the mail.

Buffy never noticed but there were a lot of baby shops. They went in a lot and by the time they had looked in most of the shops Buffy and Xander had decided what cot they wanted to get. It was one that could change into a toddler's bed and it was a nice pinewood. They also got a pink bed sheets for it and a white baby blanket.

While they went and bought this and gave delivery details Dawn had gone off and went to another shop. She had found the most adorable baby outfit. It was white with little Dalmatians over it, it was very soft. It had a hat with it with Dalmatian ears and on the bum of the outfit was a tiny tale. She went and bought then went and found Buffy again.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Xander asked walking to her with his hand in Buffy's.

"Well, I had to go get this." She then holds out the bag to them and they take it.

Buffy pulls out the outfit from inside. "Oh my, Dawn you shouldn't have, its adorable though."

"I know. Can you image her in that?" Dawn asked smiling, happy to see her sister so happy.

"Its lovely, thank you." Xander said hugging her.

They then went shopping again and went home a few hours later.

"I'm going to bed." Buffy said to the other two.

"Don't you want to look through all this stuff?" Xander asked.

"Nah, I'll look through it tomorrow, might look through it with the girls as well, I think they will wanna see it."

"Okay baby, I'm going to move all this into the living room then and come join you."

"Okay." Buffy says and then goes upstairs.

The next morning Buffy called Willow and Tara to ask them to come over and have a look through the baby stuff and they happily agreed and said they would be there soon. Just to be kind Buffy called Anya as well and she seemed happy to come see the baby stuff as well. As there were a few hours to spear as Willow and Tara had classes and Xander had work while Dawn had school Buffy went to the magic box to see Giles.

"Hey Giles." She smiled at him then saw Anya glaring at her. "Hi Anya, you okay?"

"Buffy! Yes! Fine!" She put a smile on her face.

"Giles after you close the magic box want to come to mine and look at baby stuff? After all you are going to be the baby's grandfather." Buffy said smiling then quickly added, "That's if you want to be."

"Oh, Buffy, that would be lovely."

The hours went fast seeing as Buffy spent the day thinking of herself, Xander and the baby together.

In the evening they all sat in the living room looking at the tiny clothes. There was a pure pink outfit, then a Disney character outfit, white baby grows, little bibs with sayings on them that made the group laugh and so on.

They all loved them and thought they were going to look even cuter on the baby when she is here.

"So is Celia going to be her name?" Dawn asked.

"We don't know for sure, we think it will be but we might look at her and think she doesn't look like a Celia. So when we see her, we'll make the final decision." Buffy explained.

The group then continued to talk about the baby, no one noticed the jealously showing in Anya's eyes as she watched Xander rubbing his hand over Buffy's stomach talking about his child that Anya would now never be able to have.

A week after this Xander started working on putting the cot up while Buffy, Willow Tara and Giles said they were going to go patrolling.

"Wait two minutes and I'll come with you." Xander said and put down the tools he was holding to make the cot and left the house with the others.

They walked through the graveyard and didn't find any vampires, lucky because Buffy didn't feel up to a big fight.

"Wait." Buffy said. "There's something near."

She was right, Spike stepped out from behind a crypt.

"Oh look it's the pregnant slayer, the father of the child and her friends."

"Get out of here Spike." Xander said.

"Or what?" Spike said walking to them. "You can't do anything to me. The slayer won't let you."

"If you try anything I won't stop them from hurting you, that's if I don't get to you first with a stake."

"Oh slayer, you have changed. You use to be alright with me, now you have a kid inside you your willing to kill me?"

"Yeah, why wanna make a bet on it?" Buffy replied. Now Spike was in front of her, Xander had to use every muscle in his body not push him away from her.

"You know what? I do." With that Spike then punched Buffy in the stomach. She doubled over and fell to the floor gasping for breath.

Xander and Giles had gapped Spike and throw him away. Willow and Tara went to Buffy letting her use them as support.

Spike quickly got up and ran while Xander and Giles turned to Buffy.

"Baby you okay?" Xander said leaning down in front of her.

Buffy shook her head, no. "I think the baby is coming." She said looking into his eyes. He saw in her eyes fear.

AN: I know this isn't the fic I was meant to update according to the vote but I felt like updating all my fics. Sorry for the long delay on this but I hope you liked it. Also this is fun for me to write because my sister is also having a baby and I am really excited about becoming an aunty like Dawn =p and yes my sister is having a baby girl…just im not buying her any Dalmatian clothing for the baby hehe (Dalmatians are what I want MY kids to wear when I have them hehe)


	11. Chapter 11

Xander quickly goes to Buffy and pulls her to him, they start making there way out of the graveyard, while the group keep an eye out for Spike, but he was watching them from the shades. "Buffy you ok?" Xander asks as Buffy keeps her hands on her stomach.

"It hurts." She managed to say.

"We'll run home and get the car and we'll come back to you, walk as far as you can." Willow says and her and Tara run off while Giles keeps a look out. Buffy can feel in her that something is wrong and that the baby was going to come soon. The pain spread through her body and she groaned at the pain. Xander felt helpless, as there was nothing he could do but wait for the girls to get back with the car.

"Buffy can you keep moving? Just so we're away from the graveyard?"

Before she was able to answer Spike jumped out on Xander and pulled him away. Then throw him to the ground where he rolled a little. Giles went to attach him but was kicked in the stomach making him fall back. Spike little out a small groan from the pain that went through his head. Before Xander or Giles could get up he was with Buffy again.

"So slayer, want to kill me?"

Buffy looked at him holding her stomach. Even though he just endangered her child she couldn't kill him. She knew there was a reason why she couldn't kill him, but she didn't know what that reason was.

"Leave me and my family a lone Spike!"

Xander manages to get up and pulls Spike away from Buffy. They carry on walking while Giles made sure Spike stayed away. They got out of the graveyard and had to wait a few minutes before Willow and Tara got there with the car.

They all jumped in the car and got the hospital as fast as possible. Slowly the pain Buffy felt began to pass and she wasn't sure if this scared her more.

They got to the hospital and Willow went back to get Dawn. She was excited but terribly scared just as the whole group was. When they got there Buffy and Xander were away while the group sat out in the waiting room. Anya had joined them as Tara had called her and they were all talking about if the baby would be okay.

"Where is she?" Dawn asks panicked.

"In the delivery room." Giles replies.

They all sit there tense waiting and wondering what will happen to the little baby they all hoped they would welcome to the family they have together.

Hours passed and there was no sign of Xander or a doctor. It was in the middle of the night now and Dawn was starting to doze on Tara's shoulder.

At sunrise Xander finally came out to them all. "She's fine." Was all he could say, he looked dazed and shocked. "I have a daughter."

Everyone smiled and Willow hugged him. "Congratulations."

Everyone smiles. "How's Buffy?" Giles asks.

"She's tired." Xander smiles and then looks at Dawn. "Want to see her?"

"Yes please!" Dawn does a little jump on the spot.

"Doctors said you can all come in for a few minutes but then Buffy needs to rest and do tests on the baby."

"Tests?" Dawn asks,

"Just because the punch Buffy got they need to make sure she is okay and wasn't hurt from it. So far they think she is fine, she looks it."

They all follow Xander to where Buffy is and enter the room. They see their friend holding a tiny baby in her arms.

"Hey guys." Buffy says smiling. Dawn moves in and sits next to Buffy kissing her cheek and looking down at her niece. Xander then sits on her other side and the group crowd around the bed.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Tara asks.

"Tired." Buffy says through a smile. "Want to hold her Dawnie?"

"Ermm…" Dawn hesitates. "How?"

Buffy moves a little and puts the baby in Dawn's arms.

"She's so tiny." Dawn says looking down at the little squashed person in her arms. "So is she Celia?"

"Yep, you're holding Celia Joyce Summers." Xander says smiling.

"What about your surname Xander?" Willow asks.

"Summers is a stronger name. Our little girl is going to be strong."

"Pass her round Dawn, your hogging her." Willow says wanting the baby.

Dawn passes her around carefully and Willow is now holding her. She gets passed around to the group and then to Giles, who looks down at her and gets a little tear in his eye.

"Giles you getting all emotional?" Buffy asks him.

"Of course not."

"Yeah right."

"Yes well, she is beautiful and we should let you rest." Giles says passing the baby to Xander. "Rest and come home soon Buffy." Giles leans over and kisses Buffy's head.

"See you soon." The group says and leave the room.

"I'll be out in a minute guys." Xander calls after them.

"I love you Xander." Buffy says and Xander passes the baby back to her, kissing her head.

"I love you too. You rest and I'll be back in a few hours."

"You rest too." Buffy smiles and watches Xander walk out after kissing Celia's head.

The nurse then comes in and takes Celia from Buffy to get her check and so Buffy can rest.

The group walk out of the hospital to the cars and Willow says, "I want one."

"Well you can't make your own and your not having mine." Xander says laughing a little.

"Can I share yours?" Willow asks.

"Of course. You're her aunty after all." Xander wraps his arm around Willow's neck.

"But I'm the best aunty." Dawn says.

"You will all be amazing aunts."

They get to the car and go home. Dawn goes to bed while Willow and Tara fall asleep on the sofa with Giles on an arm chair and Anya went home feeling a sting from seeing Buffy and Xander's child.

Xander went to his room and curled up and slept. He only got 2 hours of sleep when we woke up realising he had to finish the cot. He got up and got to work. 30 minutes later Dawn came in asking what the noise was.

"Well Celia will be coming home soon we need to get everything ready for her."

Dawn then helps Xander move the baby's room around and puts everything in place. While doing this Willow, Tara and Giles woke from the noise above them. Willow and Tara started washing and putting away baby clothes, While Giles went to the shops to get easy food to cook so everyone could relax when Buffy gets home.

It was 5 in the afternoon when everyone went to the hospital again. Xander taking a bag of Buffy's clothes so she could change. They got to her room and saw she was on the bed with a bottle next to her and Celia lying on a blanket.

"Hey." Buffy says.

"Hey are you feeling better?" Xander moves over to her.

"Yeah, a lot better. Thanks to slayer healing."

Xander picks up Celia as Buffy had just changed her. He then got the bottle and fed his Daughter.

"Nurse said I could go home when I'm ready."

This made everyone happy, as they would be able to relax at home seeing the baby whenever they wanted.

"So all the tests showed she is fine?"

Buffy nods.

"Okay lets go home." Xander says after he finishes feeding Celia.

He then goes out and gets a car seat and they put her in it. Dawn takes Buffy's bag and Xander takes Celia. They get into the car, Buffy sitting next to her Daughter and they head home. They drop Willow and Tara off at their place, as they knew Buffy and Xander needed time to adjust. Giles and Anya also went home. Dawn opens the front door and Buffy goes in. Xander follows and places Celia in the living room. Leaving her with Dawn while taking Buffy upstairs to show her the baby's room. It was beautiful. Everything was neat and tiny and the baby had a cot with pink sheets in it.

"It's perfect Xander, thank you." Buffy then hugs him. At this point Celia started to cry. Xander went downstairs slowly followed by Buffy. Even though her slayer healing was helping she was still in a little pain.

"I didn't do anything" Dawn says as Xander gets Celia.

"Of course you didn't. She's a baby. She's going to cry." Buffy says smiling. She then sits on the sofa with Dawn and Xander rocks Celia.

"She's properly hungry." Buffy says. "I'll go get her a bottle."

"No, I'll go get it. You rest."

He then passes Celia to her and goes to the kitchen.

"Want another cuddle?" Buffy asks Dawn and she nods.

Dawn holds Celia and smiles down at her. "Think mom and Celia can see her?"

"I know they can. They are also part of her." Buffy gives Dawn a sad smile.

Xander comes back with the bottle and Hands it to Dawn.

"What do I do?"

"Just put at her mouth she will take it."

After a while Celia is asleep again and Xander puts her into her cot. They then all have something to eat and head to bed from the busy days they have, resting for more busy days.

* * *

AN: I know its not that good and it was a long wait but I'm trying to get into typing again. I hope you like it. =D


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy woke up to the sound of a little cry. She climbed out of bed and went to the cot to see Celia was fidgeting a little and crying for milk as she must be hungry. It was 6 in the morning. Not a bad night sleep apart from keep waking up worried about the little baby. Buffy picks her up and rocks Celia in her arms while she goes downstairs to get a bottle for the baby.

She sits on the sofa and feeds the baby and then winds her. She sits back on the sofa and watches Celia sleep again in her arms. She sat watching her daughter for a long time. She was amazed she had a child. Someone made out of herself and Xander. She thought of Celia as the most perfect person in the world. This was why Buffy had to keep the evil a bay. To make sure Celia would grow up in a safe and nice world.

Xander came downstairs at 8ish to see Buffy still looking at Celia.

"How long have you been up?" He asks.

"Only since…6ish" Buffy says smiling up at Xander. He sits next to her and watches Celia as well.

Half an hour later Dawn came downstairs and laughed at the two of them.

"Guy you can blind, she wont change that fast." Buffy and Xander both just sighed. "Can I help you wash and dress her?" Dawn was looking like she would burst if they said no.

"Of course Dawnie." Buffy says and they get into action. Buffy asks Dawn to find some clothes for Celia and Xander goes and gets warm water and cotton wool to wash Celia, while Buffy warms up another bottle to give Celia when she gets hungry. Buffy thought this would be soon.

Buffy took the baby upstairs and they all sat on Buffy's bed and put Celia on a changing mat and a towel. They washed her and then Dawn put her clothes on, helped by Buffy and Xander.

"Did you help dress me when I was born?" Dawn asks.

"No I was to young. All I was allowed to do was sit and watch and sit and hold you…with mom next to me hold my arms while you were in my arms."

Dawn smiled and then looked at her niece. "I love her."

"So do we. She has a strong, happy family that love her so much." Xander says and then leans down to kiss Buffy. "You sore at all?"

"Nope slayer healing has made me back to normal already."

"Well that's good. When I'm older I'll let you give birth to my kids." Dawn smiles.

"No thank you, one is enough for now."

At this point Celia starts to cry so Xander takes the bottle that Buffy made and started to feed her. The phone then rang so Buffy answered it while Dawn watched Celia.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Buffy it's me. I was wondering…" It was Willow. "Can we come over and see Celia?" She says quickly.

"Of course. Come over whenever you want." Buffy says and then they hang up saying they will be there in a few minutes.

Buffy walks upstairs and sees Celia asleep again in Xander's arms.

"She sleeps a lot." Dawn whispers.

"She's a baby. She needs to." Buffy replies. "Willow and the girls and Giles will be over soon."

About 30 minutes later Willow, Tara, Anya and Giles come over. Willow and Tara were holding a big pink teddy, on it's belly it read "Baby girl." And a balloon that says 'congratulations' and a bag of little things for Buffy and Xander.

Anya came with a outfit for the baby, it was a little all in one set with a matching hat. It had a little Dalmatian on the belly of it and a little tale on the bum. The hat had floppy ears and the feet had little paws.

Giles had also brought something for Celia. It was a personalised baby vest. It said, "I'm gorgeous, love me."

"Giles don't you think that is a little vain for a baby?" Buffy asks. "Or you know, little vain of you to think of actually putting that onto a top."

"Well, I think she is gorgeous and she deserves all the love in the world." Buffy hugs Giles and says thank you.

Everyone sits down and Xander puts Celia in a small cot that was in the living room.

Everyone takes turns to look at her and awww, while Buffy and Xander go upstairs and wash and dressed, as they hadn't been able to before as they were too busy looking at Celia.

In the evening Buffy was sat with Xander after Dawn had gone to bed and Celia was sleeping in her cot.

"I think something is bad is coming." Buffy says snuggling into Xander's side.

"Don't say that."

"But I can feel it. People are going to want to get Celia. She's special. Not just the 'from parents view' point. I mean there is something that's going to want her to use for evil."

"Buffy we will keep her safe. We knew there were a chance people wanted to hurt her or use her. We wouldn't admit it but we knew deep down. And we also knew deep down that we would no matter what protect her. And we will Buffy don't worry about it. I'm always here for you and our daughter."

Buffy listened and snuggled into him more. She knew nothing would hurt Celia as she wouldn't let anything. But she had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hoped it would go away fast.

* * *

AN: My niece is in a competition it would be amazing for her to win. Please copy and paste this link (removing the spaces) and then click "Tweet" and/or "Like" please. It'd help a lot!

http : / www . sunbeams . co . uk / gallery / detail / 70454f0a-fa3e-41b6-b501-d54f6b09029f


	13. Chapter 13

As the weeks went on Buffy, Xander and the Scooby Gang got into a routine with Celia so Buffy is able to keep up her slaying and that everyone got the chance to look after Celia. Buffy and Xander were thankful for all the help they where getting.

When Celia was 6 months everything was still fine and Buffy's slaying duties weren't put on hold.

"You know, I was thinking of taking Celia to a play group once a week, at the school. They go babies and toddlers afternoon. Have toys for them gives them a snack and they get the social interaction, what do you think?" Buffy asks Xander while they all sat in the magic box while Celia was sitting on a play mat; she was now about to sit up.

"Sounds good. What afternoon?" Xander replies.

"I think it was Mondays."

"I'll try and get Monday off work for the first time you go, I want to come with my two girls." Xander said kissing Buffy's cheek then getting up and walking over to Celia stomping his feet and making a silly noise. Celia giggles at her dad being funny which starts to make Buffy, Willow and Tara laugh as well. Anya barely joined in with the group talks about Celia.

Xander grabs Celia and places her on his hip where she starts to reach forward to grab his nose. As he little hand gets close he moves and lightens nips her hand. She pulls back and giggles, doing the same action again. A minute later Dawn walks in from school, straight over to Xander and takes her niece from Xander.

"Hey, am I the dad or not?" Xander asks wondering why his daughter was just taken off him.

"Yeah, but I'm the aunt and I have the right to the baby whenever she doesn't need changing. And especially straight after school I'm allowed to cuddle my nice." Dawn wraps her arms around Celia and spins in one circle then sits next to Buffy. "So anything happening?"

"Nope all is quiet again, which I enjoy ever so much." Buffy smiles, playing the bow back into Celia's hair.

Two weeks later Buffy and Xander were on their way to the baby and toddler group on the Monday afternoon. "So next week Willow wants to come with you?"

"Yep, I think it's nice if they join in, after all I do see Celia growing up seeing the group as her family. They should be able to see what grow and develop like we do. Plus it gives me someone to talk to." Buffy smiles.

They walk into the centre and place Celia onto a play mat and she starts to look around at the other children and playing with the toys laid out in front of her.

After an hour Buffy and Xander made a move and headed for home to put Celia down for a nap.

Although what they didn't know they were being watched from the shadows, he knew when and where they were most of the day as he had been watching them for a few weeks.

I know it's not great I'm sorry but it's an update so be happy? =p no, I didn't know what the story line was so I'm trying to get to the story line once again and the last part is where it starts… hope you enjoy what is to come. Ideas and suggestions in reviews are always welcome.

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

The next week Buffy went to the play centre with Willow and Celia. They sat and watched her interact with another child of the same age. She smiled and laughed happy at the other child. Buffy was happy that Celia was growing up knowing other children as Buffy knew there would be no other children in the Scooby group for a while, mostly as one of her best friends is the dad of Celia the other is gay and Giles, yes he was past having a child and Buffy hoped Dawn would not have a child for at least a few more years.

When Buffy and Willow were walking home, willow pushing the stroller, Buffy stopped and looked around. She felt something.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked looking at her.

"I don't know, feels funny. Like something-" she pauses, "like something is watching us." She continues to look around but is unable to see anyone.

That's because Spike was hidden in the shadows of an ally.

"Yeah slayer, try and find me. You're pay for treating me like cr*p." Spike takes in some smoke from his cigarette.

Buffy and Willow continue home and Celia is asleep before they get their. Buffy sits on the sofa, next time Giles who was in the living room with Dawn. "Is there anything evil come?" Buffy asks.

Giles looks at her, thinks for a moment, "I don't know of anything Buffy. Why do you ask?"

"Just felt like something was coming." Buffy says looking towards the stroller that Celia was asleep in.

"Nothing will get her." Giles says feeling her fears.

Buffy nods but her heart didn't believe it.

Spike when back to his crypt and started to work out. He was sick of being the Scooby's slave, to so as they say with no thanks at all. He was annoyed that he was made to keep secrets and got nothing out of it. he had enough. He wanted pay back. the only one that ever treated him like a person was Dawn but she was one of the most important people to Buffy. Spike started to think of a plan that would hurt Buffy just as much as she hurt him.

I'm so sorry its rubbish I know but I have lost the story line on this fic so much! Help give me ideas of what you want etc =D

Hope its good enough for now.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days after Buffy had felt someone watching her she felt it again while patrolling and he knew it was Spike. Only he would be watching her and giving off this feeling inside her. She was in the graveyard heading home after killing 4 vampires.

She slowed her pace as she neared a crypt. He was around the other side. She gripped her stake tighter and as she neared the crypt she called out his name. "Spike, I know you're there."

She moves closer. She is about to go around the side to where he was.

"You need to get over this-" he grabbing her wrist and her shoulder cutting off what she was saying. He slams her into the wall and pushes his body against her as he holds the hand with the stake against the wall.

"Hush, slayer." He looks into her eyes, which are only about an inch from his. "We made a deal and you went back on it. You hide things from your friends and I didn't say anything to them. I think it's time you stop treating me like dirt and that I get some pay back."

Buffy swallows the lump in her through. "Don't you dare go anywhere near Celia."

"I don't want her." Spike says in Buffy's hear. Resting his mouth on her neck. She would have pushed him off if he hadn't had her wrist, the one wit the stake in her hand, twisted in such a way that any movement she made to move would break it, although she still gripped her stake.

"Get off me Spike." Buffy tries to move but the pain searing through her arm stops her. She needed her arm for patrolling and for looking after Celia. Although with a broken arm things would still be possible, Buffy didn't want to get hurt and she knew Spike wouldn't as long as she played along with him.

"No." Spike returns.

"What do you want?" Buffy asks, dreading the reply.

Spike just looks at her and then presses his lips to hers. She doesn't kiss back. she can't pull back as her head is already against. One arm is being twisted so much it is about to snap and the other is between their bodies do moving this arm will cause Spike to move and twist her arm. She was trapped. She just ignores his lips hoping they will go, but next she feels his tongue pushing on her lips trying to gain entrance. She grips her lips and teeth together.

Spike gets annoyed and puts more pressure on her arm. She lets out a small moan of pain and within that second Spike's tongue is in her mouth and she feels sick. Without realising what she is doing she bites his tongue and tastes blood.

Spike feels the pain and the blood, he looses his tempter and twists her arm a bit more and hears a snap followed by Buffy's scream and the stake falling to the floor. He throws her to the floor, as she losing her balance. The pain makes her dizzy and she regrets letting her instincts kick in.

She is on the cold grass and holding her arm. The bone didn't break the skin but she could see the bone through the skin. It was completely broken and she knew one more of that bone and it would start making its way through the skin. She looked at Spike. He smiled down at her pleased with the result.

He moves above her and straddles her stomach. "I tested breaking arms on a few vampires earlier, they were easier to break." He looks at Buffy know sees she isn't paying much attention to what he was saying. She was only moaning about the state her arm was in.

"Please Spike, leave me alone." On her own and weapon-less with a broken arm, things were not looking good for the slayer.

Spike looks at her, she wasn't crying. He wanted her to cry. He moved to her hand and Buffy tries to move it out of his way.

"Stay still and it won't hurt." Spike hissed at her.

She stops moving, having to trust him as she was unable to get away and didn't want him to kill her. He hands her broken wrist and Buffy winces.

"I want your respect, I'm not dirt on the floor for you to walk over." He says. "Okay?" He asks louder moving Buffy's arm.

She moans in agony, "Yes okay." She didn't know what she was saying she just wanted him off her and to get to a hospital.

"I will be part of the Scooby-gang but on my terms. As I can't do anything else cos this bleed'ng chip I might as well help you. But my terms will be that I can't be ordered around. I help when I want and if I want you then I will."

Buffy looks at him in shock. "You have got to be kidding, no will that EVER happen." Buffy realises what she said and bites her tongue, knowing what was about to come. Spike twists her arm once more and Buffy yells in pain. She was right. It had come through the skin and blood was going everywhere. It covered her arm and half her top. Spike moved down and licked her blood, moaning from the taste.

"Oh god slayer you taste good." Buffy has gone pale already but the blood wasn't flowing that fast. Only the first part of blood came out quickly soaking her. Spike's hands where covered in blood and he stands up. Buffy lay almost completely still on the floor. She had started to shake and Spike knew he had to be quickly. He left Buffy in the quiet part of the graveyard and went to her house. From the blood on his hands he wrote Buffy on the door then hit it a few times and quickly moved out of sight. The loud bang woke Celia and Willow went to get her while Xander answered the door. He looked around and saw no one, and then as he was about to close it he saw the blood. He ran from the house and to the graveyard Buffy said she was going to patrol tonight. A few minutes later Willow came down with Celia in her arms.

"Xander?" She looked at the door and then saw Buffy's name. "Oh my god."

With Celia in her arms she went to the phone and called Giles.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Get to the graveyard now. Buffy went there earlier but we just had a bang on the door and Buffy's name is written their in blood. Xander must be on his way there. I'm with Celia."

Within seconds of Willow explaining this to Giles he was on his way.

As Xander got there he called her name but heard no reply. He ran around, knowing Buffy's normal path. He got to the crypt and Saw Buffy on the floor, unconscious from the blood lost. He runs to her and quickly takes in her appearance. Pale, red from blood and the bone sticking out her arm. He pulls off his jump and wraps it loosely around her arm hoping to stop more blood coming out and to hold her arm in place to stop any more damage. He picks her up and starts to move towards the hospital but Giles pulls up in front of him. Giles opens the door and Xander sits with Buffy on his lap in the back. They get the hospital and the doctors and nurses take Buffy to fix her. Xander looks at Giles. "How did you know?"

"Willow called. She is staying with Celia."

"I know. She wouldn't leave her. I better call her, let her know we found her." After a second, "who would have done that to her and left her?"

Giles thinks for a moment and as he is about to stay 'Spike', Xander says, "Don't worry. I know."

He then goes off and calls Willow explaining what he found.

* * *

To everyone celebrating it, Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's not the best but I have updated all my fics apart from The Painful Secret due to it needing more time as it is at such an important part of the story, so check them out.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
